


A Needle in the Haystack

by Lnk_14



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bending, F/F, F/M, Korrasami - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:51:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4018690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lnk_14/pseuds/Lnk_14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking place mid season 1. <br/>Asami has gone missing shortly after Hiroshi's capture. Tarrlok has labeled her as an Equalist terrorist and has tasked Korra with bringing her back. Running away has made Republic City develop their own opinions about Asami and Future Industries, but Korra being who she is strongly believes in the saying "innocent until proving guilty." In an effort to bring Asami back, she finds love in an unlikely place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bring her back

"Find her Korra. Find her and bring her back."

A finger jabbed into her chest and she resisted the urge to break it. 

"She ran with your crew. Your friends! Things are not going to be good for your image if you don't bring her back."

Usually she wasn't so nonchalant about oversized men screaming in her face, but right now she had no leverage. Korra scanned the room full of councilmen. Lin Beifong averted her eyes. Tenzin's expression was sympathetic, but he did not jump to her defense against Tarrlock's barrage. 

"Hiroshi Sato and Future Industries are now known affiliates of the Equalist movement. Asami Sato is extremely dangerous and now missing, thanks to a second rate security effort." Tarrlock shot an angry glance at Beifong. She snarled back, but otherwise kept her mouth shut. 

Korra really wouldn't call her and Asami friends. In fact she saw her more as a competitor than a confidant. Ever since her and Mako got together Korra developed her own opinions about her, but a dangerous Equalist sympathizer wasn't one of them. The heiress always showered her with kindness and hospitality which was frustrating when Korra was trying so hard to hate her. 

There was something fishy going on now. At first Tarrlok was the only one who thought Asami had anything to do with the Equalists. However, escaping police custody and going on the run was making her look very guilty. The public's confidence in the Avatar was already on the decline. The two had been in the public eye together quite frequently since Korra's arrival in Republic City. The idea of an Equalist working right under her nose would most certainly destroy what was left of her public image. 

"We should get a task force on this right away," Tenzin said sternly. 

Tarrlok laughed coldly, "With what men and what money? We've already expended most of our resources policing the streets at night."

"We all still disagree with your interference in the allocation of my officers," Beifong added.

"When the officers under your control let public enemy number 2 slip clean through their fingers, I don't think you should have much of a say!" Tarrlok shot back. 

Public enemy number 2? After Amon of course, well Asami you've really dug yourself into a hole now. 

Korra was ripped back into reality when Tarrlok pressed himself into her personal space, but still kept his eyes on Beifong. "I was assured that the Avatar would be escorting Ms. Sato to the police department. I guess you two had other plans." He looked directly into Korra's face this time. She gulped trying to keep her expression level. "You find Sato and you bring her back. If our precious Avatar can't do it, then I don't know who can."

 

↔↔↔

 

That afternoon Korra sat with Mako and Bolin at their favorite noodle spot. Bolin was hunched over his bowl shoving food into his face. " I jus can't belief she jus run offt like dat," he paused to swallow and belched loudly. "She never seemed like the evil Equalist type."

Mako stared off into the distance, idly spinning his chopsticks in the bowl. Him and Korra's relationship had been weird ever since she led a police investigation through his girlfriend's estate. Though her suspicions had been correct, it didn't make things between them any better. Now he was probably even more bitter that his girlfriend had gone on the run without even saying goodbye.

"I've got to find her." Korra said pushing her empty bowl to the middle of the table. Mako whispered something under his breath and never met her eyes. She could handle the passive aggressive mumblings, but knowing Mako partially blamed her for all of this really hurt. Already her Avatar duties already interfering with her personal life. 

Bolin was wiping his mouth and picking up another clump of noodles. "Well good luck with that," he joked. 

"No I'm serious, I've got to find her," Korra said. "Tarrlock is pinning this whole escape on me. I've got a month to find her. A month, or else things aren't going to be good for me here in Republic City."

Mako sat up straight and finally made eye contact with Korra. "Well I'm coming with you then."

"Yeah ,so am I," Bolin chirped in. 

Korra was already shaking her head. "I'm sorry guys, but I've got to do this alone. I need to be quick and stealthy." 

Mako leaned back into the booth with a frustrated expression on his face.

"Listen I'm sorry Mako, I never meant for things to get this messed up. I know you care about her, but you've got to admit disappearing like this is making her look awfully suspicious."

With a loud screech, the firebender sent his chair tumbling backwards as he bolted up. "Of course she looks suspicious! I just can't believe she never mentioned anything! Not even a hint of what she was really up to!"

A few people in the restaurant were searching silently for the source of the yelling. 

Mako slumped his shoulders. "I guess I really didn't know the real Asami Sato," He dug his hands into his pockets. "You go ahead Korra, go ahead and find her. And when you do tell her I'm not interested."

Korra's heart couldn't help but quicken at the thought of Mako being available, but seeing him this hurt struck a sour note with her emotions. "Innocent until proven guilty, Mak," she empathized. 

"Yeah whatever," He threw a few bills on the table and began to leave. The chatter picked up again as the bell rang and the door shut behind him. 

 

↔↔↔

 

Downtown, outside of the police department Korra was tightening the straps on Naga's saddle. Lin Beifong and a short dumpy looking man descended the stone steps. The man adjusted his glasses, and handed Korra a slim leather bound folder. Beifong spoke first, "The trail went cold two days ago in a town Southwest of the city. The last thing Sato did was withdraw a sizeable amount of money before we froze her accounts. We've prepared a dossier about the heiress. I suggest you read it thoroughly."

Korra nodded and tucked the booklet under her arm. The man presented the sack he was carrying on his back to the avatar. "In here you will find a large sum of money for your travels, a few maps of the Earth Kingdom, a small amount of rations and a few items deemed necessary. The awkwardly formal tone bothered Korra a bit. She felt more like a bounty hunter than the Avatar, nonetheless she kindly accepted the bag and fastened it to Naga's saddle. Putting one foot in the leather stirrup she pulled herself up into the seat.

"Oh and Korra," Lin lowered her eyebrows, "I know you and Sato are friends, but don't underestimate her. Clearly she has her own priorities, we know what she is capable of."

Friends was definitely a poor choice in vocabulary. Korra nodded only breaking her silence to say "Let's go girl." In a cloud of dust the two began their journey.

 

↔↔↔

Staring into a dirty mirror, Asami adjusted the scarf she'd tied around her head. It was day four of her daring escape from Republic City. She had spent the last few nights camping in different parts of the woods. The area was somewhat familiar, after all her father had sent her to boarding school only 10 miles away. 

Tonight she couldn't take the overwhelming darkness anymore and she was in desperate need of a shower. Earlier in the evening she put together a makeshift disguise, trading her high end make-up and designer clothes for ripped jeans, a crop top and a head scarf. To top it all off she bought a leather jacket for cool days and evenings. The only thing she clung onto were the work gloves her father had given her and a little eye make-up to keep her sanity. 

Asami headed out into the night to scrape together some food and water for the next few days. She felt it was best to lay low at night and begin travelling at dawn and right now that plan was working well. Her bright red Satomobile was much to conspicuous for hiding in plain sight. Instead she borrowed a motorcycle from the Future Industries test track. Space for supplies was very limited, but catching a bike would be a lot more difficult for the police. Besides she could travel light, growing up wealthy luckily didn't make her high maintenance. 

Entering the market only a couple of vendors were still open. She entered a building with a sign that read 'General Store.' Keeping her head down and walking around she quickly grabbed some bread and a few cans of vegetables. Walking up to the register she placed an order for some hot noodles and meat. She reached into her pocket to fish out a few bills for the tab. Before she could pay the man two large posters stopped her dead in her tracks. 

The first was a picture of Amon, with a long list of his crimes and a bounty. The second, much to her horror, was a large picture of herself. Written below it was 'Asami Sato' in big bold letters. 'Wanted: for conspiring with Equalist terrorists. Up to 40,000 Yuans offered for her capture or information that will lead to her arrest.'

Shit."Hey never mind on those noodles," she said to the shopkeeper feeling the urge to get out of there quickly.

"Hey dame, I already put the order in. It'll only be a few minutes."

"No, no it's alright." She slapped too much money on the counter and urged him to keep the change. With an armful of supplies she stumbled out into the night. Heading towards the inn, she kept her head even lower, only occasionally throwing a glance over her shoulder to see if she was being followed. 

About thirty feet from the inn she was frozen in her tracks once more. Across the street she spotted Naga resting on her belly. Korra was in front of her, holding a large poster of what could only be her. She was conversing with a older man appearing to ask questions. When they stopped talking he pointed directly at the inn.. Korra's eyes followed his hand, she nodded and began to cross the street. 

Shit. Shit. Shit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunt is on.

A million things were running through Asami's mind. The most pressing thought was, 'get out of sight now' She quickly slipped into an alleyway, picking up her pace as she rounded a corner. Stopping to listen at the edge of the building she weighed her options.

Most of her cash and personal belongings were in the inn, but there was also a strong chance that the innkeeper would be leading Korra there momentarily. The front door was definitely out of the question and even the side doors could make for an unwanted encounter. The window was her only option.  
  
Asami slipped across the street to the back of the building. Counting the curtained gaps, she worked her way down the side of the inn. She looked up at the light blazing through the glass, it was a higher than she thought. Despite being on the first floor, the sill was above her head. She listened intently for a few minutes. Satisfied the room was empty, she gripped the sill and pulled herself up with ease. Swinging one leg onto the wooden ledge she slipped in quietly.   
  
She moved quickly around the room, grabbing her keys, journal, and other loose personal defects. She was opening the closet to get her rucksack, when a knock sounded on the door. A wave of panic crashed over her as she threw the bag over her shoulder.   
  
Muffled voices spoke on the other side of the door. "I'm not sure if she'll be the one you're looking for, but she's the closest fit to the description." The distinct jingle of keys, echoed across the room.   
  
Asami sprinted for the window. She dropped her journal and sack  to the ground. Unfortunately her keys went with them. She swung a leg over the ledge and jumped. The drop didn't seem like much going up, but coming down it was a lot longer.   
  
The engineer's ankle rolled when she hit the ground. Slapping a hand to her mouth, she muffled a yelp of pain. The voices above her grew clearer. The clunk of boots against the wooden floor was now only inches away. She rolled against the building almost positive Korra was gazing out the window.  
  
The Avatar's voice cut through the air, "Do you mind if I stay a bit and have a look around? The room, definitely belongs to the woman I'm looking for."  


_How did she know?_

  
"Uhh it's against the our policy, but I guess I can bend the rules for you, Avatar."   
  
More footsteps and muffled noises told Asami, Korra was moving deeper into the room. Quietly as possible the engineer ran her arms across the ground in search of her keys and journal. When her hands found the smooth leather of the book, she reached a little farther. A small panic built when she couldn't find the keys. Turning onto her stomach she stretched until her fingers grazed cool, hard metal. She breathed a sigh of relief. 

 _Now or never._ Asami quietly pushed herself up onto her knees. Bracing her weight on one foot she gently tested her injury. As she tried to get up, she nearly fell back down again. Her ankle was not in good shape.  _C'mon Sato you've had worse than this_. Though no particular moment came to mind, she let the thought comfort her. _You've just got to make it to your bike_. Putting weight on it again, she braced herself against the building. _Just to the bike._ She worked her way down to the edge of the parking lot.   
  
The heiress prayed Korra was doing a thorough inspection of the room. She spotted her motorcycle in the corner of the lot. Scanning the area Asami confirmed that she was alone. _To the bike. Just to the bike._ With a deep breath she began to half run, half stumble across the gravel. Her breaths were short and sharp from breathing heavy and choking back tears.  
  
It was probably only a hundred meters but it took her a while. She braced herself on the bike. Balancing on her good leg, she swung the other over the seat. Kicking the bike to life, the rumble of the engine echoed loudly. Korra and the innkeeper appeared in the doorway searching for the source of the sound. The man pointed her way, "THATS HER!" he yelled.  
  
Asami gripped the throttle and whipped onto the street.   
  


↔↔↔

 

  
Korra was whistling for Naga and running full speed to the polar bear dog. Leaping into the air, she landed on a earthbent platform and launched herself once more. This time into the saddle. The taillight of the motorcycle was still visible on the road. "Naga follow that bike!" She commanded.  
  
The polar bear dog propelled herself from rest to full speed at an alarming rate. Korra almost forgot just how fast she was. Asami was still in sight, but she was barely gaining any ground. It'd be easy to send a ripple of earth up  the street and dismantle her from the bike, but she was probably going over 100 mph. The fall would likely kill her. With just about any Equalist Korra wouldn't hesitate, but the phrase 'innocent until proven guilty,' was at the forefront of her mind.   
  
She didn't care for Asami, but she wouldn't jeopardize her basic human rights. So Korra and Naga pressed on, grateful the engineer had chosen a straight highway for her daring escape. "C'mon Naga!" She urged her companion on, but they're pace didn't change. The motorcycle was eventually consumed by darkness. The Avatar cursed herself for letting Asami slip away so easily. All she could do now was press on.  
  
In a steady trot Korra searched for any sign of a town or village. Two hours went by before she  found a small house. Sliding off the saddle she realized just how late it was. She hit the ground with a thud, immediately feeling the strain in her legs. Riding took a toll on her thighs, especially now since she'd been discouraged from using Naga as transportation.   
  
Taking a few steps from her companion she surveyed the property, "What do you think girl? Should we knock at this hour?"   
  
Naga moaned and sprawled out on the ground exhausted.   
  
"I'll take that as a yes."   
  
Korra approached the door and knocked three times. She waited a couple a minute or two. No answer. She rapped three more times on the wooden door. A few moments later a light was glowing in the window. The door cracked to reveal an elderly woman.

  
"Can I help you?"   
  
"Hello, my name's Korra. Sorry to disturb you, but I was wondering if you knew how far out the next town was? And if I could maybe trouble you for some food and  water?"   
  
Without opening the door any wider, the lady told her the next town wasn't for another 25 miles. The woman was mumbling in obvious annoyance. Something about travelers disturbing her sleep.

Korra perked up a bit. "Did a woman happen to stop by earlier? Long black hair? Super gorgeous?" She blushed a little with no other way of describing Asami. The girl was indeed beautiful, Korra remembered envying her the first time they met.

  
"Are you a bender?"  
  
The woman's question caught her off guard. "Well yes ma'am I am, see I'm the Avatar," Korra replied grinning slightly.  
  
"Well you best move on then, I don't take kindly to benders, especially you Avatar." The woman grunted in disgust and shut the door.   
  
Korra walked over to her tired companion and laid a hand on her head. "Im sorry girl, but we're gonna half to keep going. I didn't realize there were Equalists so far outside the city." The polar bear dog whined, and she comforted her. "But there's good news girl, I'm pretty sure Asami's been through here tonight."  
  
At the sound of Naga's loud groan, Korra nuzzled her forehead against the soft white fur.   
  
  
↔↔↔

  
The sound of a loud howl woke Asami from her sleep. She knew it was Naga before her brain was fully awake. The ratty old couch scratched against her cheek as she shifted her weight. The old house wasn't anything close to her estate, but it was a roof over her head. She had a pile of pillows under her leg to elevate her ankle.

Asami had stopped by for some directions, but the lady insisted she have a look at her ankle. Twenty minutes later it was bandaged and she was drinking special tea for the swelling.

 Three knocks sounded and Asami was alert as ever, she pushed herself upright. The old woman was slowly heading toward the door. "Wait!," Asami said in an urgent whisper.

The woman stopped, right before lighting the oil lamp.

"I think it's the bender I told you about, she's hunting me down." She felt bad for fueling Equalist negativity , but it was her freedom or one old woman's opinion.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I'll keep you safe. You just keep quiet over there."

Asami nodded and settled back onto her elbows.

The door cracked and to no surprise Korra was on the other side of it. The woman gave her lackluster directions, while not hesitating to display her annoyance at the hour. The Avatar's voice was quiet, but when she asked about a missing woman, Asami could hear crystal clear.

"Did a woman stop by here earlier? Long black hair? Super gorgeous?"

 _Gorgeous huh?_ The heiress smiled to herself. In a different world she'd probably return the compliment, Korra was indeed a spectacle. Much to her relief the woman made it clear benders were not welcome. The door shut and Asami relaxed a bit. "Thank you, I really appreciate it."

"It's no trouble. We've got to protect our own."

Asami nodded, happy her conflicting thoughts didn't have a way of escaping her mind. A few moments later she heard Naga grunt. The sound of her paws dragging across dirt was eventually replaced by chirping crickets. Pulling up her blankets, Asami drifted back to sleep.  
  
Hours later streaks of light trickled through the curtains and hit the engineer's pale skin. Rising slowly she stretched and sat upright on the couch. With a heave, Asami pushed herself onto her feet. Her ankle was tender, but it had come a long way in a short time. Limping into the kitchen she found the elderly woman cooking breakfast. A plate of eggs and potatoes was on the table and Asami was urged to eat.  


After breakfast she thanked the woman for her hospitality. Though the she insisted Asami stay and recover, the heiress declined. She had to move on. Grabbing her rucksack she began making her way to the back door.

  
"I'd be careful out there Ms. Sato."   
  
"You know who I am?"   
  
"Who doesn't? You and your father is all they been talking about in the papers." She reached out and grabbed Asami's shoulder. "We all know what benders are capable of, I'm just happy I can repay you for all you've done for the Equalists. It's a shame they're shutting down Future Industries, though.  
  
Asami winced at the thought of her father's business being condemned. She nodded at the lady, fearing if she spoke, the truth might come out. The door shut behind her and she headed to her bike. Judging by the sun it was almost midday. Traveling now would be risky, but hopefully Korra was off the road and in the next town by now. If she played her cards right she could slip in and out without being detected. The engine rumbled with life and she pulled out the dirt driveway.   
  
Speeding down the road Asami let herself get lost in the ride. She thought about her father, about the woman who offered her hospitality last night. To her benders were far from evil, she was even dating one. A rush of guilt washed over her when Mako crossed her mind. He probably never wanted to see her again. Still she fantasized about returning to Republic City, thinking that running maybe wasn't the best decision. She was innocent after all. Who would believe her now though? She'd lived above an Equalist armory and fled before she could be questioned.   
  
Returning to Republic City was not an option. Asami wasn't about to be a martyr for a cause she didn't believe in. She passed a sign for a town 20 miles ahead. Looking at her fuel gage she was praying she'd make it that far.   
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy. Comments and feedback are always welcome. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami unknowingly head for the same town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter get's a bit violent and explicit. Just a forewarning. Enjoy...

Korra was sweating profusely in the hot morning sun. She was exhausted from riding all night, so when the town came into sight it was a relief. Unfortunately the settlement was just like she imagined; a few dozen houses,general store, inn, and small stalls with vendors. A few people stared blatantly as she rode deeper into the village. They'd probably never seen a polar bear dog before, much less one domesticated and mounted.

 

Korra slid out of the saddle and untied her bags. Throwing most of them over her shoulder she entered the inn. The bartender stood and grinned nervously as she approached. "Can I have some water?" she croaked. "Also a room, shower, and some food for Naga."

 

"And what would Naga like for breakfast," he said prepared to scribble down an order.

 

Korra laughed silently at the man's mistake. "Well if you have some raw fish and a large bowl of water, that'll do."

 

The short man, clearly confused stared blankly at her. Too tired to keep up the charade Korra said, "She's the polar bear dog outside."

 

The bartender raised his eyebrows in realization, not appreciating the joke. "I'll get right on that." He reached behind him and grabbed a key off a ring. "Room 107, I think you'll find it comfortable." The greasy looking man began pouring the water. "Also your, er, pet. I'll have one of the boys take it around back to the stable.

 

Nodding, Korra snatched the key and glass off the bar. She made her way down the narrow hall until she found the room. Inside wasn't much, a bed, night stand, and desk, but it would do. Tilting the glass back she finished the water in three big gulps. Belching loudly she slammed it down and jumped onto the bed.  _Just a moment to relax and I'll feel a lot better._

 

The moment unexpectedly became a few hours. Korra woke with a start. She took in her surroundings and relaxed, realizing where she was. The oppressing heat didn't do much for her hygiene, but the nap was reenergizing. A shower would definitely be the next thing on her agenda.

 

She picked up her bag in search of spare clothes. Opening the sack, the first item on top was the silk scarf Asami left in the last town. Korra folded it over and laid it on the bed. Reaching back into the bag she picked out a clean blue tunic.

 

 

 

↔↔↔

 

 

 

"What do you mean no gas?!"

 

"Look lady most of the people in this town have never even seen a Satomobile." The sweaty man at the counter flicked something from beneath his nails. "We don't sell gasoline, you'll have to head back towards Republic City for that. Or maybe we can order you a drum for a couple hundred Yuans," he laughed.

 

"How long would that take?" Asami asked.

 

"Oh you're serious... well maybe a couple weeks."

 

"I don't have that kind of time!" She banged a gloved fist on the counter, escaping character for a moment. The man raised an unkempt eyebrow. "Well does this town at least have an inn or somewhere I can wash up?"

 

The man ran his eyes down her profile at the words 'wash up.' He smiled to reveal a mouth of yellow teeth. Smoothing back his matted hair and smirking, he half laughed, half coughed and pointed across the street.

 

Asami tried to contain her disgust as she said thanked him, ignoring the uneasy feeling in her stomach. Once outside she grabbed the handlebars of her motorcycle and began pushing it across the dusty road. Her ankle was sore, but at least she could walk now. Finding some bushes on the side of a building she hid it as best as she could.  Satisfied she headed into the inn.

 

The bartender took his time picking out a key as she drummed her fingers impatiently. Every few seconds she'd glance over her shoulder for any sign of Korra.

 

"Someone coming after you or something? I'd hate to see a pretty girl like you get hurt." The bartender grinned stupidly.

 

Asami rolled her eyes. _Sheesh is there a man in this town who isn't a dirt-bag?_ She was used to men underestimating her strength, but these guys had been ogling her like a piece of meat. "No, I'm fine. Could I just get that key.?"

 

"I think you're forgetting the magic word, sweetheart."

 

"Please," Asami replied sternly, resisting the urge to give him an elbow to the face.

 

Placing the ring in her hand, he let his finger tips dwell on hers for an instant. When Asami cringed and tore her hand backward he winked and smiled.

 

_I've got to get out of here._

 

Finding her room was simple enough. She threw one last glance over her shoulder and opened

the door. _First order of business: wash up._ Asami grabbed her shampoo and fresh

  1.   She decided heading out fully clothed would be most intelligent. Running into



those men in only a towel.. well she couldn't picture a pretty outcome. She followed the signs that led her to the back of the inn.

 

 

Walking out onto the patio and turned the corner searching for the showers. _Outdoor_

_showers, fantastic_... Something the heiress had only seen on beach trips with her father. She

stopped dead in her tracks. Korra stood under the water, singing some ear piercing song. Asami

went to back away, but something held her in place. 

 

 

The steam from the hot water rose quickly and dissipated into the air. The hot water beat down on Korra's chest. Her back muscles flexed as she lifted her arms to lather her dark brown hair. Asami had never seen it outside of a ponytail. The engineer's eye's followed the valley of the bender's spine until it connected with her backside. Korra's muscular arms hinted that the rest of her body was similar, but imagining it and seeing it were completely different. Her legs were lean, but rippling; as if she could run for miles with ease, or squeeze someone tightly between her thighs.

 

 

The though sent an unexpected rush of heat to Asami's center. She'd never really been into women. Well truthfully she had never really thought about it. The engineer was usually too busy for dating. Occasionally some guy would work up the courage to ask her out, but nothing ever really became long-term. She was impulsive in Mako's case, but deep down she didn't expect anything extraordinary. Asami always assumed she'd end up married off to some strong, handsome business man. In the moment she couldn't help but wonder just how strong Korra was.

 

The water valve turned with a squeak and the Avatar reached for her towel. Asami realized just how long she'd been standing there. She hid behind a brick divider as Korra walked by. It'd be extremely risky to take a shower now, but Asami felt filthy. _Just a quick one, in and out_. She shed her clothes and hopped under the water.

 

 

 

↔↔↔

 

 

 

Sitting on the bed after her shower Korra pondered her next move. Asami was probably two

towns over by now. Maybe she'd have to trade her companion for a faster means of

transportation. Korra shook her head at the musing _. I need Naga_. At that thought an idea

popped into her head. "Naga!" she said aloud. "I'm so stupid! I can't believe I didn't think of it

before."

 

 

Later that evening Korra left the town, she couldn't let Asami gain anymore distance. When she was a few miles out she pulled the silk scarf from her bag. Leaning forward in the saddle she placed the fabric in front of Naga's nose. "Can you find her girl?" She'd heard polar bear dogs weren't the greatest trackers, but it was worth a shot. Instantly Naga began pulling backwards on the reins, in the opposite direction.

 

"No girl, we just left that town. She's not there." The polar bear dog whined and pulled again.

Korra sighed in defeat and continued away from the village.

 

As the sun set Korra rode on. She hoped to find a cottage or barn, but tonight she'd be

camping. In one last, hopeless effort Korra pulled the scarf from the bag once more. This time around Naga whined and groaned loudly, pulling twice as hard in the opposite direction. "Are you sure girl?" Naga whined a yes and without waiting for instructions she turned, breaking into a run. It was times like these that Korra really appreciated having a companion and spirit guide. She had her doubts about backtracking to find Asami, but if Naga was sure, she trusted her.

 

 

 

↔↔↔

 

 

 

The rest of Asami's day was spent looking over maps and trying to come up with a plan. On foot she could reach the Great Divide in about a week. When the sun began to set Asami decided to keep moving. It probably be more dangerous sleeping in this town then on the road. A shiver ran through her at the thought of the shopkeeper and bartender.  She had watched Korra and Naga

leave earlier. By now there would be some distance between them. Grabbing what

she could carry from her bike, the engineer set off on foot.

 

2 hours later it was last light and Asami was looking for somewhere to camp. She followed a

narrow trail into the woods hoping to find a house or farm. Instead there was only a clearing.

_This will have to do_. She built a fire with ease and started on her shelter. Satisfied a few minutes

later, she warmed a can of beans over the flames.

 

 

The nights were loneliest for Asami. Sometimes she thought about her father, shamed and

imprisoned. When that got too depressing she'd turn her thoughts to Mako and Bolin. They

were fast friends, and she'd really hit it off with Mako. It was weird imagining Korra as a friend  since she'd been running from her for the past few days, but she did anyway. She pictured the four of them out having a good time; laughing and joking like normal young people. Now things were beyond messed up.

 

 

Asami yawned and stretched, it was time for bed. The fire was only flickering now. She decided

to let it burn out, hoping it wasn't visible from the road. Bending under branches she pushed the

flaps of her makeshift tent open. She settled between the folds of her pallet and waited for sleep.

 

↔

 

It was raining steadily and the night was surprisingly cold compared to the pressing heat of the day. Asami was half asleep when she thought she heard footsteps. She turned under her blanket, passing the noise off for some animal. Sleep was overtaking her senses when she heard a twig snap. This time the heiress shot straight up. She stretched and reached for her electrified glove, but at that moment a hand closed around her ankle.

 

Gasping loudly Asami kicked her free leg in effort to break free.

 

 "Come out and play sweetheart."

 

The deep masculine voice sent a wave of icy dread crashing over her. She doubled her efforts, kicking while reaching for the glove. It was only inches from her fingertips, but the distance was growing as she was pulled harder. Asami howled in pain as a second hand wrapped around her bad ankle and tugged sharply. She was dragged out of the tent onto the muddy ground like a rag doll. One on one, she could probably take her assailant, but her heart dropped when she heard laughter and voices in the shadows. Her body was being lifted off the ground, arms pinned roughly behind her back.

 

Rain splattered freely over her body. In seconds her clothes and hair were drenched. The man behind her breathed deeply, taking in the scent of her shampoo. He whistled, "Oh it's her alright."

 

 Asami's struggled in his grip until her foot connected with his groin. The man yelped and fell hard to the ground. She stumbled for a moment before a new pair of hands were trying to restrain her. She spinning clumsily, her elbow connected with what she hoped was someone's skull.

 

"We've got a fighter over here boys," someone yelled.

 

Asami threw a couple more jabs into the darkness. When her efforts were fruitless, she tried to break into a run. Putting all her weight on her bad ankle she fell immediately. The pain was almost unbearable.

 

"Come on honey, I think we can all play nice here."

 

Arms were wrapped around her again, pulling her chest to chest with a large man. "Torch!" he yelled, "someone light a fucking torch!" It took a few tries in the pouring rain, but after a few attempts they got one burning. The light was pushed close to her face. To no surprise the man holding her was the filthy shop keeper from the last town.

 

Asami wasn't one for begging, but she didn't see any options now. She was outnumbered, and immobile. "Please, what do you want? Money?" She was breathing deeply trying not to cry. "I can get you money. I swear, just please don't hurt me."

 

The man used a dirty hand to push back a wet lock of ebony hair. "We're not out here for money." He looked around to his boys who were laughing now. "We're not gonna hurt you 'neither. In fact this could be real pleasurable for you if you participate."

 

Asami's face was transparent with fear when she realized what they wanted. The man grabbed a side of her leather jacket, pushing her forcefully until one arm was free. Asami stumbled backwards, trying to hop on one foot. She met another pair of hands, then another that ripped and tore at her clothing. Screaming for help through tears, she hoped her voice echoed through the woods.

 

"Oh that won't do you any good out here, honey."

 

Tripping in the mud, Asami was on the ground again. She scurried backwards trying to get away, but her arms were tangled in torn garments. The heiress' tears really began to flow when the shopkeeper kneeled in front of her. He placed a dirty hand on her exposed stomach. Smiling in the flickering torch light he pulled himself over Asami's body. Their midsections were touching and she felt him undo the string holding his pants up.

 

"This'll be fun for us sugar. All ya gotta do is-"

 

A whip made of water wrapped around his neck, hurling him several feet in the air.  The engineer took the opportunity to flip onto her knees, and crawl for her life. She didn't look back at the fight behind her. She was too focused on finding somewhere to hide. A body was flung past her. The man landed noisily either dead or unconscious. Feeling the ground with her hands, Asami pulled herself behind a large tree. Tears were still flowing freely from her eyes.

She heard two loud cracks similar to a whip and then there was silence.

 

 A flame was now heading toward her, suspended in the air by spirits only know what. Asami slapped a hand over her mouth to muffle her sobs. New fear was taking over as she wondered who or what was out there. The flame was coming closer and closer until it stopped right on the other side of the tree. A hand reached out and grabbed her shoulder, "Asami?" She never thought she'd be so relieved to hear Korra's voice.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/ Feed back are always welcome. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are you alright Asami?

"Asami?" Korra squeezed her shoulder once more and she flinched. "C'mon let's get you out of here."The Avatar moved to lift her up, but she resisted.

"Are they gone?" Asami's voice was so small and frightened, it scared her. The heiress was always so strong and confident. Now she was half-naked, muddy, and hiding behind a tree.  
  
"C'mon Asami, it's pouring and freezing out here. Let's get you cleaned up." This time Korra looped her muscular arm through the slim one and pulled her up. Asami was half-braced against the tree and trying desperately to shake her bicep out of Korra's grip.   
  
"Let me go," she said sternly.    
  
Korra didn't budge, fearing the other woman might try to run. She kept her arm through Asami's and tugged again. "You need to get into some dry clothes before you get sick."  
  
"Let me go, Korra." The heiress was still this time. Korra tugged once more on her arm. "Let me go."  
  
"Asami."  
  
"Dammit let me go!" Her voice was growing more frantic. "Let me go!" The rain glistened on her ivory skin as she pulled away from Korra. The avatar kept her grip, but was otherwise silent.  Asami took her other arm off the tree and braced it against Korra's shoulder. Shaking her looped arm violently she was yelling now. "LET ME GO!"   
  
She was banging her fist on Korra's chest and flailing, until she suddenly burst into tears. Asami fell against Korra, her body racking with sobs. The bender caught her unexpectedly and wrapped an arm around her waist. The heiress's face settled into the crook of her neck. Korra could feel hot tears on her cool, damp skin. She smoothed the raven hair. "It's okay, your safe now. I promise."  Rubbing circles on her back she whispered, "I won't hurt you," trying to calm her down.  
  
Korra didn't let go until Asami had cried it all out, her heart breaking for the girl every time she sniffled. The night was cold, that was the only way to put it. Even with her Water Tribe roots the Avatar was shivering in the rain; Asami was likely twice as cold. Korra spoke again, "C'mon you should really get a change of clothes." Asami nodded, her face still hidden. "Can you walk?"   
  
Asami shook her head no against Korra. "My ankle," she croaked into the other girl's neck. Without hesitation Korra swooped her into her arms. She carried her back to the clearing which looked like a crime scene. Broken branches and crooked trees littered the site. Without putting Asami down, the avatar earthbent a shelter. Letting the engineer to the ground, she helped her limp into the structure. When she was settled Korra draped the tarp over the front to create a makeshift door.   
  
Korra found her bags, sitting close to where the tent was. They were muddy and soaking wet. She whistled for Naga and untied her own bags. Ducking back into the shelter, she set her load down on the ground. Asami was sitting with her knees to her chest, hiding her tattered clothes and looking away. "Uh, I got your stuff, but it's pretty wet." Korra scratched the back of her head awkwardly. "Er, you can help yourself to anything dry in my bag. And, uh, if you want, later I can take a look at that ankle for you."   
  
Asami didn't say anything, she just avoided Korra's eyes. "I guess you'll uh, want some privacy then." The avatar lifted the flap, but before she left Asami croaked a thank you. Korra nodded.   
  
The next morning, the rain had cleared and Korra woke against Naga's warm stomach in a shelter of their own. Before starting her morning routine she took a moment to think. She had to bring Asami back she was an alleged criminal. After last night though, Korra felt like she couldn't just tie her up and drag her back.   
  
Yeah she'd never cared for her. But seeing the powerful woman hurt and vulnerable changed that. Something was different, she wanted to go to her and make sure everything was alright. She wanted to comfort her anyway she could. This mission was growing more complicated by the second. Emotions weren't supposed to be a part of this.   
  
Gathering some wood, Korra bent the water out the branches and started a fire. She planned on waiting for Asami  to wake up on her own, but all her bags were in the shelter. She was getting hungry and the day was wasting away. Deciding her stomach couldn't wait anymore she pushed the flap up on the shelter. "Asami?" No response. She looked over to pallet, the raven haired woman was flat on her back shivering. "Asami are you alright?"  When she didn't respond again Korra crawled over to her.   
  
Asami's skin was pale and clammy. She appeared to be asleep, but her position looked anything but peaceful. Korra put the back of her hand on her forehead. _Oh spirits_. She was burning up. Scrambling over to her bags, Korra grabbed her canteen.  Once back at Asami's side she tried shaking her awake. The heiress moaned slightly and turned her head to the side.   
  
"You need to drink water, come on, sit up." She pulled the covers back to reveal the pale woman, dressed in her clothes. Instantly Asami began shivering. Putting a muscular arm behind her back Korra lifted her into a sitting position. Raven hair veiled Asami's face as her head lolled on her neck. She was too weak to sit upright on her on. Korra tried to prop her against the wall, but her body slid against the rock.   
  
"Korra," Asami croaked in barely more than a whisper, "water."  
  
"I know, I need you to help me and sit up right."   
  
The engineer let out an airy moan, but her eyes remained shut. Seeing no other option, Korra pulled Asami's back against her. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up as soft skin connected with hers. She could feel the  short, shallow breaths running across her neck. Korra cupped her chin. With a free hand the bender grabbed the canteen and put it to Asami's lips.   
  
"You have to drink now Asami. Please?" She tilted the container back and the soft lips parted a bit. Surprisingly she drank a good amount  When the other woman's body shifted Korra squeezed her legs to hold her up. At the pressure Asami flinched and coughed up a little water. Looking down, she noticed a dark streak across the engineer's side. Korra shifted Asami in her arms and lifted her shirt to reveal a blood stained cloth tied around her middle.   


_Spirits, she really can't catch a break_. Korra immediately laid her back down and pushed her shirt up around her chest. Maybe the wound was causing the fever. Korra untied the cloth to reveal a gash. It wasn't bleeding terribly, but it looked painful. She bent some water out of her canteen and glowed blue when she held the orb to Asami's side.   
  
  
She couldn't help but admire how smooth her skin was. The watery orb glowed brighter and Korra worked carefully to avoid making a scar. When she was done a shiny red welt replaced the gash. Remembering the engineer's ankle was hurt too she repeated the process.   
  
An hour later Asami laid with a cool cloth over her head and no sign of the fever breaking. Korra was a good healer when it came to cuts, bruises and broken limbs. Fevers and other illnesses where she couldn't see the damage were another story. Katara had warned her that healing water wasn't the answer for everything. It was rain and cold that got her sick in the first place. She had to find a healer for Asami.   
  
Backtracking to the last town would be another fight and Korra couldn't afford it. Especially with Asami as dead weight, there was no way she'd leave her behind. She hadn't found anything ahead of the clearing last night, but moving on seemed like the only option. She'd have to get Asami back to Republic City, but keeping her alive seemed like a bigger priority.  
  
Korra ate some of her rations, and loaded her bags back onto Naga. She went back into the shelter where Asami was still sleeping or unconscious, Korra couldn't really tell.  She tucked the blanket around her, and lifted the slender figure into her arms. Sitting Asami on Naga's back, Korra steadied her with one arm and hoisted herself up with the other. She slid behind Asami's limp body and took the reins. "Let's go girl!"  
  
It was an awkward ride. Asami was slightly taller than Korra, so her torso rested at an angle. Occasionally she'd fidget and mumble a few words, but other than that she was still and quiet. They rode until it was dark again, only stopping a couple times for Korra to dribble water into Asami's mouth. Each time she'd drink a little less. If Asami didn't get care soon she'd definitely die.

Korra pulled off the road when she could barely keep the engineer on Naga's back. Her arms were spent and her groin ached with fatigue. In the woods she didn't bother with a fire. She bent a tent out of earth, skipping the tarp completely. Spreading out a pallet and some blankets she laid Asami down.   
  
The Avatar spent the last of her energy bathing the other woman's face in cool water, occasionally squeezing droplets into her mouth. When her eyes drooped she sprawled out beside the heiress and let sleep overtake her.  
  
That night Korra's dreams were vivid. Mako and Bolin were with her again beneath the Sato estate. Asami stood above her father, he was begging her to join him. The heiress' face was clad with hurt and confusion, but she was silent. After a few moments Mako grabbed her wrist. "Are you serious Asami?! You can't see all the wrong he is doing? All the lies he is spreading?!"   
  
"He's my father, Mako. I can't just leave him."   
  
"You're sticking with that ignorant piece of garbage, huh?"   
  
"Mako please understand-"   
  
"Forget it Asami. I'm done with this and with you. I hope I never see you again."   
  
Tears streamed down the engineer's face and even Korra couldn't believe how cruel Mako was being. He sent a ball of fire upwards and faded out of the scene. Korra went to reach for Asami but the whole room began to shake. The ceiling was cracking and dirt fell to the ground. "We gotta get out of here!" Korra pulled on her arm, but she didn't move. Huge chunks were dropping and then the entire roof was falling. A rush of spirit energy burst from the Avatar's center. Her eyes glowed blue and-   
  
Korra woke with a start, hot and drenched with sweat. The world was still shaking. She was sure earth was collapsing around her, until she realized Asami was curled up against her side. She shivered violently, though her body was like a furnace for the shelter. The fever was getting worse, but Korra couldn't muster the energy to leave yet. Riding so tired could be just as dangerous as the sickness for Asami. She could tell it'd barely been a few hours since they'd stopped anyway.   
  
On her back Korra reached for her canteen and cloth. She bent some of the water out and onto the rag. Slipping an arm behind Asami's neck she bathed her face in water. The other woman shook like crazy. Korra pulled her tighter against her side and repeated the process. Satisfied when Asami's skin was cooler to the touch, she tried to fall back asleep. Though the other woman trembled next to her, she didn't have to wait long.   
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Korra was on Naga with Asami. Today was gonna be a hard ride. If the heiress didn't get treatment tonight she'd die. Every few miles Korra would press her fingers to Asami's pulse point. Her heartbeat was faint and quickly fading.   
  
Storm clouds hung overhead threatening more rain. The journey was gradually becoming uphill. Korra was impressed with Naga's endurance, she must've felt the urgency she was conveying.  Coming over the crest, it was a relief to see a small village. Korra wrapped an arm around Asami's stomach and kicked her heel against Naga's side. "Let's go girl!"  
  
Her face was covered by raven locks and she trusted Naga to lead the way. Ten minutes later she was skidding to a stop in front of a young bender. "Please, I need a healer quick!"   
  
He pointed across the street. "You'll find her in there. The Grandmother Yin is the best there is."  
  
Korra nodded a thanks and slid off Naga's back. She scooped Asami into her arms and took off for the house. Swiftly climbing the stairs she kicked the door three times. A few moments later a young man cracked the door.    
  
"Please is Grandmother Yin here? She needs help quick."  
  
The boy took one glance at Asami and opened the door completely. He extended his arms "Here let me-"   
  
"No I got her," Korra snapped, "Get your Grandmother!" She set Asami down on a couch and brushed her bangs out of her face. The boy disappeared through a swinging door.  "You're gonna be just fine Asami, hang in there." Korra had a pained expression on her face as she repeated herself.   
  
What felt like hours later an old woman appeared in front of her, the young boy trailed at her heels. She was silent as she approached the couch. Korra faced the woman frantically. "She's had a fever for about two days now. I tried giving her some water."  
  
The woman placed her hand on Asami's forehead. Korra looked on. "Is she going to be alright?" Grandmother Yin pressed her ear to Asami's chest. "Can you help her?"  
  
The old woman motioned to the boy, "Grab my bag and then fill the tub with cool water, not too cold." The woman turned to Korra. "She's been through something traumatic hasn't she?" The avatar nodded. "Her lungs are filled with fluid. She'll stop breathing soon."   
  
A wave of dread passed over Korra. "There's nothing we can do to help her?" The young boy returned with a black bag. Grandmother Yin was feeling her throat now. "The girl may live if we act quickly."   
  
"What will you do?"   
  
"The question is what will we do, young lady. You are a water bender I'm guessing?" She gestured to her clothes.   
  
"Yes."   
  
"We need to bend the fluid out of her lungs."  
  
"Sounds simple enough." Korra said cracking her knuckles.   
  
"It's not simple at all. One wrong move and you will drown her." The wrinkled woman looked at Korra seriously. "I usually summon a trained bender from the city, but there's no time for that. The girl will die if we don't act now."   
  
"Asami."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Her name's Asami."  
  
The woman nodded. "Come here." Korra walked over to the couch and Grandmother Yin took her hand. She placed her hand on Asami's chest. If her skin wasn't so tan Korra's sure she'd be beat red.  
  
"You need to use your bending to feel the fluid. This isn't like blood bending, feel the water it's much more viscous." Korra took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She tried to feel beyond the soft, hot flesh against her palm. Asami's chest rose and fell slightly and surprisingly Korra could feel the liquid moving against it.  
  
"Do you feel it?" The avatar nodded. "Now gently, with just your fingertips move the fluid around. Don't do anything too dramatic we're getting an idea of what we're working with."  
  
Korra lifted her palm slowly as if she was grabbing the water with just her fingers. Asami's chest arched. The avatar turned to Grandmother Yin. She nodded to reassure her that this was normal.  
  
"Now do the same on the right side with your other hand." The old woman looked on. "Good. Now this is when things get dangerous." The old woman moved right beside Korra. "When I give the word, move the liquid up and into her throat. Once its there she may start to convulse a bit. You need to quickly pull it out of her throat."   
  
Korra nodded, her lips in a line of concentration. "Are you ready?" She nodded again. "Now."  
  
Korra held as much water as she could find. Moving her hands slowly, she was almost at Asami's throat. She moved her hands upward and the other woman began shaking violently. "Quickly now."   
  
The Avatar flicked her wrist and a stream of murky water leaked out of Asami's mouth. Everything seemed alright until the engineer began choking. "What's happening?!"   
  
"You went to fast! There's still fluid in her throat! You need to clear it, now!"  
  
Korra tried to find the water, but she was so panicked she couldn't feel anything. Asami was gasping for breath now.   
  
"You're losing her."  
  
"I got it."  
  
"Hurry up."  
  
"I got it!" Korra was trying not to panic, but Asami wasn't breathing anymore. Giving up on bending Korra started pushing on her chest. She parted Asami's lips and put her mouth to hers. She breathed into her mouth. No response. Korra pushed on her chest again and repeated the process.   
  
"She's gone kid."   
  
Korra ignored the old woman and continued. She was starting to lose hope the fourth time around, but she put her mouth to Asami's anyway. One breath, no response. A second, no response. One more breath.   
  
Korra fell back onto the floor as Asami gasped, shooting up off the couch. The engineer was coughing and clutching her chest. When she caught her breath, she glanced around the room clearly scared and confused.   
  
Korra was beaming so hard she was almost in tears. Grandmother Yin approached Asami and nudged her back down onto the sofa. "Relax dear, you're alright." The matriarch turned to Korra, "Well I'm impressed I thought you would've kill her for sure." The smile slid from her face.   
  
"Korra?" Asami croaked.   
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Where are we, what happened?"  
  
Grandmother Yin was hushing her. "You've had a fever for a few days, we need to get you in the bath." The boy had returned through the swinging door only to be sent away once more to make tea.   
  
Something about the old woman's voice deterred any questions. Asami started to get up and Korra moved to help her. "I'm fine."  The engineer swooned when she stood up and Korra grabbed her around the waist. "Let me help you Asami."  
  
She didn't  say anything in reply, she just let the Avatar guide her to the bathroom. Korra sat her down on the edge of the tub. Turning her back, she scratched her head. "Uh I guess I'll-"  
  
"Can you actually give me a hand?"Asami was unbuttoning her shirt.   
  
"Uh yeah sure." Korra put an arm around her warm torso and lifted her off the edge a bit. The other woman slid her pants off and she was completely naked. Asami swung her legs over the tub and slid into the cool bath.  
  
She didn't seem to be embarrassed, she didn't really have a reason to be either. Before averting her eyes Korra stole a glance. Even though Asami was only moments from death before, the woman was painstakingly beautiful.  
  
In the tub the engineer shivered and tried to accustom herself to the water. Korra was heading to the door. Without turning around she let Asami know to call her if she needed help.  
  
  
That afternoon they sat around the table. Korra, Asami, and the boy whose named they learned was Shu. The old woman was stirring a pot on the stove. She turned the burner down and looked at the two visitors. "You two are welcome to stay until she's recovered. I don't ask for money in return for my hospitality, but you," she pointed at Korra, "will need to help out around here."  
  
Korra nodded. The old woman placed a steaming mug in front of Asami. "You need rest, I think you should be better in a week or two."  
  
"Two weeks?!" Asami interjected.  
  
"Yes! And if it wasn't for your friend here you'd be dead." The old woman went back to the stove. "There's a room upstairs you can stay in." She ladled out 3 bowls of stew.   
  
Asami toyed with the liquid, grabbing a spoonful and letting it fall back into the bowl. She looked defeated and worn down. "Can I take mine upstairs? I want to be alone for a bit."  
  
"Yes just make sure you eat it while it's hot," the woman replied. Shu's eyes followed her as she left the kitchen. "How do you two know each other," he asked.  
  
"We're friends."  
  
"What brings you out here?"  
  
"Just taking a little vacation outside of the city."  
  
"That sounds nice, where are you heading?"  
  
Grandmother Yin smacked the boy on the head. "You're asking things that are none of your business." Shu was silent after that. Korra went on eating her stew happy she didn't have to answer any more questions. It was sad she had to lie to people who had shown her such kindness. But explaining the real circumstances didn't seem like a good idea.   
  
That evening Korra decided to check on Asami. She hadn't seen her since lunch and she was starting to worry. Ascending the stairs and walking down the hallway she knocked three times.   
  
"Yes?" Asami croaked from the other side. Korra poked her head in the room, "Can I come in?" The other woman nodded and the Avatar sat on the edge of the bed.   
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Pretty embarrassed I couldn't handle myself back there," she sighed. "I've never needed anyone to rescue me. Now look at me I'm weak and bed ridden." Asami brushed her hair out of her face and was silent for a few moments. "Why'd you do it?"   
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Help me? You could've dragged me back to the city."  
  
"Asami you wouldn't have made it."  
  
"I ran Korra, everyone thinks I'm just some Equalist scum now. You could've brought me back dead, you'd be a hero." The engineer turned away.   
  
"I don't think you're an Equalist Asami...All of your friends are benders, you're obsessed with probending and the last thing I want you is dead." Korra impulsively grabbed her hand, "You shouldn't have ran, you should've-"  
  
"I know Korra," Asami cut her off, "I know." She went to speak again but a knock on the door interrupted them. Korra took her hand back, "Yes?"  
  
The door opened to reveal Shu. He looked past Korra directly to Asami. "Hey I just want to let you know if you need anything, anything at all, don't hesitate to ask."   
  
Asami smiled, "Thank you Shu." The boy grinned stupidly before he turned and left.   
  
Korra rolled her eyes, "Well." Asami laughed, "What?"   
  
"Nothing," the tan skinned girl got up from the bed. "We'll talk later you need some rest."  
  
Asami sank into the bed, getting comfortable under the covers. "Ok." Korra had almost closed the door when she stopped her. "Hey... Thank you for everything."   
  
Korra smiled bleakly, "That's what friends are for."

 


	6. Chapter 6

Sleep usually came easy for Asami, even in an unfamiliar place. There was something different about tonight though. Physically she was exhausted, mentally her mind was alert as ever. No maybe not alert, more like chaotic. She didn't know what the future had in store for her, but bottom line; Republic City was not an option. Korra might not think she was an Equalist, but that was one person out of a million.

Healing in a comfy bed was a distraction to her current situation. Asami was a prisoner and she knew Korra wasn't going to let her out of her sight. Shei needed to get out of here, before the Avatar expected it. Tonight Asami could barely lift her head without using all of her strength. Trying to sleep was her only choice, even though it wouldn't come.

She turned her thoughts to the past couple days, Korra mainly. She remembered bits and pieces. Her broken ankle, the men surrounding her, Korra saving her. Korra finding her covered in mud. Korra holding her while she cried. Spirits the Avatar must've thought she was some damsel in distress. There was nothing she could do about the fever, but a couple of old guys who weren't even benders. It was an embarrassment in her eyes. Korra though, she took care of her like a real friend would. It was kind of twisted being her prisoner and all, but she felt safe with the Avatar. Safer then she had in a long time.

Korra was cute too, she wouldn't say it, but she could think it. Knowing the Avatar thought the same about her might come in handy at some point. She had to admit there was an attraction there. Maybe in some other world they could've been together. As of now she needed an escape plan.

 

↔↔↔

 

The next morning Korra was up fairly early. Asami was the first thing on her mind, but this was nothing new. She had been chasing her for around a week. Walking into the kitchen she stretched and yawned loudly. Grandmother Yin watched from the corner. Korra pulled two mugs from the cupboard. She pointed at the kettle and the old woman nodded. Pulling two tea bags from a box she poured hot water over them.

"I have some errands and chores for you to do today." Korra nodded and stirred honey into both of the mugs. "That shed in the backyard needs to be cleaned and I need a few things in town." The bender was backing out of the kitchen. "I'll get right on that."

Making her way up the stairs she heard laughter as she reached the second floor. She kicked at Asami's door twice and the engineer yelled for her to come in. She balanced the two mugs and managed to turn the knob.

"I brought you some-, oh." Much to her surprise Shu was sitting by her bedside. Asami was propped up with a tray across her lap, smiling. "Is that tea?" Korra handed her the mug. "Thank you," she looked down at the empty plates, "Shu was kind enough to bring me breakfast."

 

The Avatar narrowed her eyes at the boy. "I can see that." She was happy Asami was fed and looking a little less sickly, but what was this Shu kid playing at? Something about him made her uneasy. The boy turned and flashed her a smile.

 

"Shu?" Asami covered his hand with hers, "Would you mind giving Korra and I some privacy?" The boy's smile spread across his face. "Sure thing." Standing up Korra really took in the appearance of the boy for the first time. He wasn't bad looking. His chin and cheekbones were sharp, which told her he was probably in his twenties. He was pretty tall as well, at least taller than Asami. She wouldn't describe him as skinny, but rather cut and well built.

 

He left the room and Korra took his seat. "How are you feeling?"

 

"Actually a lot better, I got some much needed sleep.

 

"That's good you'll need your strength."

 

"For what exactly?" Asami raised an eyebrow.

 

"Our journey back to the city of course," Korra said with a serious expression. Asami was shaking her head and biting her bottom lip. "I'm so grateful for everything you have done for me, you saved my life Korra, but I can't go back."

"I'm not going back without you." The avatar stood up tall.

"You don't understand if I go back I'll be just another Equalist. Future Industries has lost all of its credibility. Everyone hates me Korra, I have nothing." Her green eyes were brimming with tears. They didn't spill over though, Asami wouldn't want anyone to see her cry.

The bender looked at her seriously. It was heartbreaking to see the heiress suffer because of her father's mistakes. She was really starting to care for the girl. Korra sat back down slowly, reaching out she put a hand on her shoulder, "You've got me."

The heiress looked at her and smiled grimly. She covered the brown hand with her pale one, "Thank you." There were a few moments of awkward silence and Korra took her hand back.

"So you'll come with me?"

"Korra..."

"I can't go back without you. I'm on a mission, they sent me out here to get you. Coming back empty handed isn't an option."

Asami's eyes narrowed, "So what am I just some bounty?"

Korra pinched her brow and shook her head, "You know it's not like that."

"Then what is it? Go to Republic City, tell them you couldn't find me. They'll have to let it go eventually."

"You're the one who's not understanding now, Tarrlock is ruthless! He is going to send more and more people after you and they won't care if you're dead or alive. You'll make things easier on yourself if you just come back with me." The heiress was avoiding Korra's eyes. "Asami I can protect you, I'll defend you, but you've got to come back with me." No response.

The Avatar got up from the chair. "Just think about it and get some rest? I've got some chores to do for Grandmother Yin." The engineer nodded. Her eyes followed Korra until the door shut behind her.

Back in the kitchen the elderly woman was explaining her to-do list with painstaking detail. It seemed like she only wanted a few things from town, but they were very specific. Mostly different plants, roots and seeds probably for medicinal purposes. Korra thought she was home-free stepping out the front door, but Grandmother Yin yelled to her again. "Take Shu, so you don't screw it all up!"

_Ugh._ The bender didn't slow her pace, instead she let the boy run to catch up to her. "Hey, where are we going," he asked half out of breath.

"The market," she replied shortly.

"What are we getting there?"

She shoved the list into his hands. Korra wasn't sure why he was so irritating to her. Shu had been nothing but kind since they arrived. Maybe a little too kind. The dirt they kicked up on the road stuck to Korra's bare arms. Sun beat down on the pair making the walk even more unpleasant, the climate here was much warmer than the city. The Avatar had barely gotten used to that, this heat was opressive, she missed the icy tundra.

The two walked in silence for a while and that was just fine with Korra, she didn't need small talk or questions. Entering the largest building she welcomed the shade. The shopkeeper immediately approached her smiling, "Can I help you?"

Korra snatched the list back from Shu, "I need to find, uh, this stuff?"

The man adjusted his spectacles and eyed the list. "Here for Grandmother Yin are you? I've actually got most of this stuff put aside for her. Follow me." Korra was happy she didn't have to go searching for everything, she'd be done with the chores in no time. That thought quickly vanished when she saw a pallet piled high with plants and other miscellaneous items. The shopkeeper looked at her with a mocking smirk, "I guess you can drag the pallet." He pointed to the ropes attached to the front of the wood. "You might need to make two trips though."

_Two trips in the hot sun is he joking?_ "I think I can manage it in one. Especially with help from my friend Shu here," Korra went to gesture to the boy, but he was on the other end of the store. "Shu? A little help here?" The boy was walking over to her with a colorful bracelet in his hand.

"Do you think Asami would like this?" He turned the accessory over in his hand and when the light hit it the multi-colored stones glowed. It was beautiful. Korra raised an eyebrow at him. "There's a gorgeous woman staying in my house for two weeks. I've got to at least try."

The bender narrowed her eyes at him, "Try what exactly?" _He can't be serious._

Shu nudged her side, "Try to get at least a date, or something!? Come on help me out, I've been living in a house with my grandmother for twenty years. This is the best opportunity I'll ever get."

Korra rolled her eyes, this was really pathetic. Taking the bracelet into her hand she looked it over. "Asami really isn't one for jewelry." It was a big fat lie, she remembered the vanity at the estate overflowing with earrings, necklaces, and bracelets. She didn't need Shu getting in the way though. Of what, she wasn't sure, but the boy would definitely be a distraction. Korra smiled at him and put an arm around his shoulder. "Grab one of those ropes, and I'll tell you everything you need to know."

Shu smiled eagerly. Being deceitful wasn't Korra's nature, but she wasn't going to hurt the boy. Asami probably wasn't into him anyway, she'd be doing both of them a favor. After handing the shopkeeper a few bills she grabbed the other rope. The duo began dragging the pallet like work horses. Korra wiped the sweat from her forehead with the back of her arm and turned to Shu. "Firstly, Asami comes from money. She loves the finer things in life, like being wined and dined. She's been wanting a man who'll take care of her and put her in her place..."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't need your protection."

Korra woke to the sweet smell of breakfast wafting into the living room.  She rubbed the sleep from her eyes that were sensitive to the light. Letting the covers fall, she sat up on the couch. Her muscles ached from the work she'd done yesterday. Everything Grandmother Yin asked of her was more work then it first appeared to be. A few items at the store turned out to be a pallet load and cleaning out the shed became moving bricks, digging, and painting. Earning their stay was hard work.   
  
_At least the food is delicious._ Korra's stomach growled as she pushed her way through the swinging door.  "Morning." Asami was out of bed for a change and to no surprise Shu was at her side. The loud sound of wood on wood filled the kitchen as Korra pulled out a chair.   
  
"Good morning," she smiled gently. The elderly woman placed a platter of eggs and toast on the table. Korra moved to reach for the serving spoon, but Shu beat her to it.   
  
"Let me get that for you." He began shoveling eggs onto Asami's plate. The heiress sucked in her bottom lip and grimaced at him. Her eyes followed the spoon back and forth; platter to plate, platter to plate.   
  
"Uh thanks, that's plenty Shu." Korra bit back a laugh waiting for the boy to finish with the utensil. The older woman actually sat down at the table for once, usually she'd busy herself with dishes or something of the nature.  
  
Asami swallowed a mouthful of food and turned to the old woman. "I'm feeling a lot better."   
  
"Well that's good dear, still I think you should rest for a few more days."  
  
She tried to hide the subtle look of disappointment on her face, but failed. After a moment Asami forced a smile onto her face. "Do you think I could go for a walk today , though? I really want to get some fresh air." The old woman was humming some tune and looking into space.

  
"Yes, I suppose that's fine, but don't overdo it." She replied kindly, but never bothered to make eye contact. It was strange how the woman carried herself, as if she'd seen and heard everything before. It didn't seem like wisdom from experience, but instead just arrogance.  


_A walk?_ She looked at Asami from the corner of her eye. What was she playing at? They hadn't really talked since yesterday morning. Yesterday morning when she was 100% set on never returning to the city. Korra doubted her opinion changed so easily.  
  
"Want some company, you'd be surprised about all of the dangers a lady like you could face out there?" Shu asked with one of the most annoying smirk's Korra had ever seen.  
  
Asami stared daggers at Shu. "A lady like me?" The knuckles she had wrapped around her fork were white. "Please tell me what you mean by, 'a lady like me.'" Korra dropped her eyes to her plate, trying to hide her amusement. Guilt struck her briefly for misleading the boy, but she didn't regret it.  
  
"No disrespect of course," Shu had his hands up, "I just figured you could use some protection."   
  
"I don't need anyone protecting me, thank you," Asami said doing a poor job at keeping her tone even. Standing up, she excused herself from the table. Korra's eyes followed her out of the kitchen. When the door swung back, she tried to hide a smirk.   


↔↔↔

 

  
Upstairs Asami slid on her boots. She really missed her motorcycle, but a walk would suffice. Leaving through the back door the sun felt good on her skin. For the first time in a few days she was warm, really and truly warm. Not bedridden, covered in sweat, and fighting a fever.   
  
She took the dirt road in the opposite direction of town. Breakfast was irritating for her. Shu offering his protection was pure comedy. With her training she could take him out in a few seconds. At first his persistence was flattering, but now it was getting old.   
  
Seeing a break in the dense patches of trees, the heiress hung a right onto a trail. The footpath was poorly groomed. She sidestepped roots that bridged themselves through the walkway and pushed overgrown branches out of her way. After a couple yards the trail began to widen and soon after Asami could walk freely.   
  
The woods were soothing; it was quiet, yet buzzing with life. Purple flowers blossomed at the edges of the pathway, their yellow centers complimenting the petals. Squatting down Asami ran her finger tips across their faces. The soft rubbery texture left an oily residue on her skin. Rubbing her hands together her ears caught a noisy rustling. She spun a full 360 degrees, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary.   
  
Crediting the sound to some animal, Asami continued her walk. Even though it hurt she let herself imagine being back in Republic city; Her home, her friends, working in the shop, watching pro-bending. She even gave a little mind to the ache in her heart. She'd been working so hard to ignore it, but he truth was she was lonely. Finding Mako made her fantasize about a life filled with love. Bolin and Korra only sweetened the deal. They were fast friends, but she could tell they were genuine. That in itself had made her happier then she'd been in a long time.

 Life was cruel for taking it all away from her so quickly. Ever since her mom died, Asami had to do things on her own. She often joked and said her father was remarried to Future Industries, but there was definitely truth to it. The heiress grew up with the world at her finger tips and nobody to share it with.   
  
Asami's head whipped around, this time for the sound of a twig snapping. She rolled her eyes, positive it was Shu following her. "You can go back home, I'm just fine." The footsteps approached, following and growing louder. Letting out a bitter laugh she said, "I don't need your protection." A hand came down on her shoulder and Immediately Asami grabbed and twisted. She spun herself around to face her stalker.   
  
"Korra?" The Avatar was bending at the waist to keep the pressure off of her shoulder. With gritted teeth her eyes focused on Asami's hand around her wrist.   
  
"Uhh, a little rough there." The engineer twisted a little more. Korra sucked in a breath growing more panicked. "Asami!?" The raven haired girl smiled devilishly and then let go.   
  
"Are you out here to protect," she used her fingers to make quotations, "me too?" The tall woman turned around on the path and began walking. "Because I don't need you or Shu babysitting me."  
  
"I'm not out here to protect you." Asami could hear footsteps quicken behind her. "I'm out here to make sure you're not running off."   
  
She flipped her hair and glanced briefly over her shoulder. "I'm not running anywhere." Korra's lips were in a straight line as she massaged her shoulder. "If you didn't notice all of my things are still at the house. The Avatar nodded letting out a low 'hmph,' of recognition. Still she kept following the heiress not trusting her to continue alone.  "You should've lied and said you wanted to talk."   
  
"Okay I want to talk." The two women were side by side now. Asami could feel the blue eyes watching for a reaction. She kept her face forward and expressionless. "Have you thought about coming back with me?"  
  
Asami combed her hand through her hair, "Please anything but that." Korra briefly shut her eyes, probably with frustratioon.   
  
"Uh, well the weather sure is nice out today." It was a poor effort, but it was an effort nonetheless. The heiress laughed, but didn't respond. The weather really was nice though. Asami breathed deeply, letting the fresh air fill her lungs. A content little smile sat on her lips as the pair walked in silence. 

"You ever think about what the world would be like if everyone was a bender? All the Equalists ever talk about is ridding the world of it, but imagine the opposite." Her eyes were wide with excitement. "There's so much to learn from nature, but being bound to an element." She shook her head, "I've always been very technical, but bending fascinates me. There's spiritual energy there. "

Asami didn't know why she was revealing all this, but it felt right. "A firebender took my mother's life when I was young."

Korra's face contorted, "I'm sorry."

Asami could tell her tone was sincere. "Don't apologize, it wasn't your fault. After all these years I'm beginning to get past it, but I don't think I'll ever be able to understand my father." The trail was beginning to drop off, but they continued downhill. "I'll never be able to understand why my father would want to destroy something so," she paused, "so beautiful."

Asami stopped dead in her tracks and Korra took a moment to realize she was no longer walking. The Avatar turned around and Asami was looking at her seriously. She placed a pale hand on the warm brown cheek.  "Do you know how beautiful you are?" When their eyes met briefly, Asami knew she was complimenting more than her bending. Everything about Korra was amazing, even her little cocky smirk, but what really stuck out was her unrelenting effort to do good. She had never met somebody so selfless. It felt good to reach out and touch her, even if it was only to pay a compliment.

 Korra began rubbing the back of her neck, avoiding eye contact. Asami took her hand way sensing the other woman's embarrassment. "I'm sorry," she apologized quickly and resumed walking. _What did I just do?_ Was the little attraction she harbored growing into something bigger? Was her ache of loneliness becoming one of desire?

"You're beautiful too Asami." _What?_ The engineer turned around to find Korra hadn't moved from where she was. "Your mind, the things you create," the Avatar shook her head, "That day you took us to the estate, to the test track! I couldn't even wrap my head around some of the things you showed us." Asami smiled gently. "What your father did wasn't fair. I could never completely understand how you feel or how scared you must be, but I can help you. I can help you prove your innocence. I don't know anything about Satomobiles or business, but I swear I'll do whatever it takes to help you get Future Industries back on its feet."

Asami wanted to believe her, she really did, but she had to be a realist. Going back to Republic City would be a jail sentence. She let Korra finish and started walking again. The Avatar caught up to her, "I'm sorry, I know I said I wouldn't talk about all of that."

"S'okay," Asami replied dully. She wanted to say okay, to let Korra do her best to fulfill her promise. The risk though, even telling the other woman she truly wanted to go back would give her too much ground. So they continued again in silence, both waiting for a new topic to converse about.

 

↔↔↔

 

That night Korra was wide awake. The darkness of the country night surrounded her even in the comfort of the living room. It was humid and she had long since ditched the covers. She laid only in her bindings and tight shorts she wore under her pants. Nobody had bothered her in the mornings, so waking up exposed wasn't a big concern. The quiet was peaceful, and Korra's muscles were spent from doing chores, but she didn't sleep. Her thoughts were worthy of the energy she had left.

In her mind she replayed the walk with Asami. Even though the heiress hadn't changed her stance on returning to Republic city, their conversation left her surprisingly satisfied. It wasn't so much the words they exchanged, but the way Asami made her feel. Korra didn't know a simple touch on the cheek could make her nearly melt. Or that kind words and a smile could create a swarm of butterflies in her stomach.

Korra didn't know that she was capable of returning the compliment. Exposing a piece of herself to someone she was basically supposed to take hostage. She wanted Asami to be free, to be happy, in her mind nobody deserved it more. However, deep down, Korra wanted to take her back for selfish reasons. She knew Asami was capable of great things and she was willing to be her rock when she needed support. Korra wanted to be the friend or daresay lover she never had. The attraction was there and now the feelings were knocking on the front door.

Why did her heart have to complicate things. _'Do you know how beautiful you are?_ ' The words played in her head over and over again. The phrase could've meant so many things. In  context Asami was in the middle of a speech about how much she adored bending. Beautiful, was probably just the word she chose to compliment Korra's abilities. She was the Avatar after all, the universal bender. 

She shook her head. No there was no way somebody like Asami could be into her. A few weeks ago she was running around with Mako. They worked well together, both painfully good looking, and amazingly talented,  even Korra had a huge crush on him. When it came down to it she was just a girl from the Southern Water Tribe, a 'half-baked Avatar in training.' _Ugh._

A floorboard creaked on the stairs. Korra listened more intensely and she was able to pick out quiet shuffling across the floorboards.  A silhouette crept past the edge of the couch. The shadow was too tall to be Grandmother yin, and to thin to be Shu. "Asami?" The figure stopped and let out a quiet curse. "Where are you going?" Korra sat up now and pushed herself to her feet.   

"Korra..."

"Where are you going?"

"I've got to go Korra, please just let me go. Nobody has to know you ever found me."

The Avatar wrapped a hand around her wrist. "You know I can't do that."

"I'm leaving." Asami attempted to shake her hand out of Korra's, but she wouldn't budge. "Let go." She shook her entire arm this time, more violently than before.

"No," Korra replied sternly. The heiress sighed, appearing to relax for a minute. She looked around the room and then swung with full force at the Avatar's face. The brown skinned girl felt the air shift from the  power of the blow. "What the-" Asami threw a series of jabs, first left, right, and then left again. Korra was struggling to dodge them in the dark. "I'm not fighting you!"

"Well I'm not staying here!" The heiress threw another left jab which was blocked by a forearm. Spinning on her left foot, she kicked with her right. Korra was almost knocked to the ground when the foot connected with her side. Ignoring the pain she hopped backwards to avoid two more jabs. "Give me all you got!"

"No!" She threw a cushion as a poor attempt at an offense. Asami unleashed a barrage of punches, she was just as strong as she was quick. Where Korra physically blocked the blows would most certainly be bruised tomorrow. The Avatar's legs connected with a table. She managed to dodge a flying fist, but another one was there to connect sharply with her jaw.

_Fuck!_ Korra was mad now, as she used both hands to shove the other woman backwards. Getting up something delicate fell to the floor with an ear piercing shatter. After all she'd done for Asami, she was here trying to take her out. The Avatar massaged her jaw searching the shadows for her enemy.

She ran at the other woman throwing her body weight and knocking both of them to the floor. Korra jabbed once and connected with Asami's forearm. The engineer expertly used their momentum to flip herself on top, but before she could swing, a knee connected with her stomach. Korra used the quick break to jump to her feet. "Give it up." She hopped into the air when Asami tried to sweep her legs. "Enough!"

Asami came at her, Korra ducked and spun under a high kick. She could tell the other woman was getting winded, she wasn't fully healed after all. The Avatar caught Asami's right hand, threw her weight into the girl, and trapped her against a wall. In a last attempt Asami threw her left hand towards Korra's temple. Instantly it was locked in a similar grip, but this time the brown skinned girl slammed it against the wall.

Both women were breathing heavily. Korra's hips were pressed firmly against Asami's, preventing her knees from delivering any blows. Their eyes were locked together, neither party willing to look away and admit weakness. The smell of jasmine and vanilla filled Korra's senses. The source  likely raven locks that hung wild and unruly.

She could feel Asami's breath on her cheek. Korra's eyes dropped to the parted red lips and the energy instantly changed. Suddenly she could feel just how close Asami was. Her hips were no longer against Asami's for protection, she wanted them there. She laced her fingers with one's she held firmly against the wall, swearing the slender hips bucked gently against her own. The fabric of Asami's pants created friction with her bare thighs. Instinct made her push harder.

"Korra," Asami half breathed half moaned her name. The Avatar's eyes flicked from lips, to the green orbs, and back again. She couldn't help herself, Korra stretched her neck until they connected. Asami tasted just as she imagined, so sweet and refreshing. Sighing, she sucked softly, pulling a lip between her own. Asami hadn't pushed her away, but as the grip in Korra's right hand faltered, a gentle touch found its way to the small of her back.

This moment, right here, right now was the greatest thing she'd ever experienced. This time Asami answered her advance. Korra felt the roughness of her tongue scrape against her top lip. Shivering she took in a deep breath, letting herself go along with all sense of reason. The entirety of their bodies met, she slipped a hand under Asami's soft jaw and kissed her again. This time a little deeper, with more abandon.

Korra didn't care to think about what it meant. Whatever it was much too complicated for words. Asami fit too perfectly against her. She tasted so good, everything felt so right. _Ah._ Korra's tongue pushed its way into Asami's mouth. Her lip vibrated from the moan the taller woman let slip. Heat was building at her center. "Asami-"

"What in spirit's sake is going on down here!?" Grandmother Yin's voice cut through the  air.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We can do this the easy way with a little dignity, or we can do this the hard way."

The elderly woman lit an oil lamp casting golden light over the living room. Asami's back was against the wall, her breathing deep and staggered. Korra took a few steps backwards her blue eyes never leaving the green ones. The Avatar looked ravenous, her lips slightly swollen and hair hanging freely around her shoulders. Asami had never seen her like this, she regretted not running her hands through the brown locks when she had the chance.

A muffled crack brought her back to reality. Grandmother Yin was stepping through broken glass, her mouth agape with horror. The room was a mess. Pillows were scattered everywhere, some leaked down feathers onto the ground. Glass and shattered porcelain surrounded the furniture from which they fell. Korra turned to the woman first, her palms upward at her sides. "I can explain."

The kitchen door swung open producing a tired looking Shu. He was rubbing his eyes until he stopped dead and looked at the state of the room. The old woman placed the lamp down on an end table. She looked seriously first at Korra and then to Asami. "You two need to leave." The engineer dropped her eyes to her hands. "Now!"

"Wait grandmother," Shu was approaching her, side stepping fallen decorations. "Asami is still not well, if you send her out there-" The matriarch gave him a look of pure anger. Shu stopped speaking immediately.

"She had enough energy to ruin my home, and then do spirits only know what with her!" She threw a thumb over her shoulder in Korra's direction. The Avatar scratched the back of her head, and Asami felt heat rush to her cheeks. Shu looked confusedly at the engineer, then at Korra. He took in her half naked appearance and his mouth settled into a line. "Grab your things and get out."

Asami was already thinking two steps ahead. Unfortunately her tussle with Korra had drained most of her energy, though outrunning Naga would be impossible regardless. She started to inch towards the kitchen door, maybe she could sneak out the back and then into the woods. "At least let me help clean up," Korra was pulling on her sleeveless shirt and pants.

"You've done enough here, now please leave." Asami was still creeping towards the swinging door. She was almost able to push the hinged wood when Shu stepped in front of her cross armed. His eyes were angry, but his features revealed hurt.

"You heard my grandmother." Asami looked up at the boy. Korra seemed to just realize that she had abandoned her spot against the wall. She stepped into a boot and threw her sack over her shoulder. Climbing over pillows she made her way to the front door. With one hand on the knob she turned and looked back at the woman.

"I'm sorry about what happened here," her eyes panned around the room, "thank you though.. for the hospitality." Her eyes met Asami's puzzled ones before she stepped out onto the steps. Before the door shut, she heard her whistle for Naga.

The heiress was surprised Korra wasn't dragging her from the cottage. _I guess she didn't want to make any more of a scene._ The backdoor was definitely out of the question since Shu blocked the only other exit. Asami began walking towards the front of the room. She nodded once at the elderly woman and again at Shu. "I really am sorry about what happened." The apology seemingly bounced right off Grandmother Yin, her face was like an angry stone. Turning the knob the cool night air engulfed her and she shivered. Naga stood quietly at the foot of the steps licking at her paw, however Korra was nowhere in sight. She scanned the dark road, but nothing gave away the Avatar's position.

The heiress was nervous, not sure if it was a trap. She stepped one foot off the porch when her name sounded behind her. Asami turned around quickly and Korra caught her wrist. The distinct sound of metal clicking against metal cut through the air. The engineer felt the coolness of the cuff before she saw it. "No."

"We're going back to the city."

"Are you crazy?!" Asami was furious, Did Korra really just handcuff her like some kind of criminal.

"We can do this the easy way with a little dignity, or we can do this the hard way."

Asami balled her free hand into a fist. She threw all of her remaining strength into a punch aiming right for the other woman. The Avatar yanked violently on the other cuff, knocking the other woman off balance. Dodging the jab, she locked Asami's other hand in a ball of ice. Pulling the encompassed fist towards her with bending, she clicked on the other cuff. With a flick of the wrist the ice melted into a puddle of water. "Hard way it is."

As Korra attached a long chain from the cuffs to Naga's saddle Asami tried to control her rage. The Avatar yanked twice on the metal to test it, causing Asami's hands to jerk with it. "Sorry." she said quietly. _Sorry? Is she fucking kidding?_ The heiress lowered her eyes to the ground. Korra straddled Naga. When she was settled she extended a brown hand to Asami. _She can't be serious._ "No. I'm fine down here."

"You're only making this harder on yourself." Korra shook her head and gave a command to the polar bear dog. They were off. Asami focused her eyes on the ground and trudged silently behind the two of them. She couldn't believe her situation. A few minutes ago the Avatar was impulsively kissing her, and now she was literally dragging her back to the city. As much as she hated Korra right now, she couldn't say she regretted it.

Asami had never been kissed like that before. The embrace was wild and unexpected. She experienced just how strong Korra could be, but also just how gentle. For two people who had never spoken about their attraction, it was a passion driven moment. Korra had the ability to make her melt and reshape into whatever she desired. Asami felt more emotionally vulnerable than she ever had before.

 

 

Streams of purple light were peaking through the trees after what felt like days of walking. Asami could barely pick up her feet, but she tried desperately to appear unfazed. Every so often Korra would look over her shoulder. Each time the heiress would keep her eyes forward and ignore the gaze. With one hand the Avatar pulled back on the reigns and Naga stopped. She slid off the saddle and landed face to face with Asami.

The engineer's breath hitched. Korra was in her personal bubble again and everything else was fading away. The pair looked seriously at each other, neither wanting to break eye contact and appear weak. In a sense they were both weak, neither of them could find the right words to say. Eventually Korra turned to Naga and untied a bag. "I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted. I figure we get some sleep and continue later on."

Asami rolled her eyes. "I don't know why you're telling me this, it's not like I have a choice in the matter anyway."

Korra sighed and briefly closed her eyes. "I'm trying not to treat you like a dog."

The heiress yanked twice on the chain, "Well this fancy leash isn't helping your cause." Korra put her head down and laughed.

"Well if you'd just agree to- nope, I'm way to tired for this argument." She pushed her way through some branches at the side of the road. Naga followed dragging Asami along with her. It was actually pretty funny watching the large animal trying to squeeze through the trees. After a few minutes of searching they came across an area big enough for all of them to fit.

Grounding herself, Korra bent the earth into the shape of a tent. She untied another bag from Naga's saddle and gestured for Asami to enter the structure. Sensing that Korra still followed she looked back over her shoulder. "I don't even get to sleep alone?"

Korra huffed a laugh, "We tried that already." She gently nudged the other woman's back. A shockwave ran through Asami at the casual touch. Inside she struggled to stay awake as Korra laid down a pallet and some blankets. When she finally laid down the chain around her cuffs wasn't taught, but being bound was very uncomfortable. She shifted a few times unsatisfied. Korra had her back to her and pulled up the blankets.

Letting out a sigh, she shuffled around some more. The constant ruffling of the blankets was enough to make Korra turn her head over her shoulder. She raised a tired eyebrow, apparently always having enough energy to be sassy. Asami poked out her bottom lip and frowned. ”Do you think you could just unhook one of the cuffs?"

"That cute stuff isn't going to work on me."

_Cute stuff?_ Asami actually smiled when she turned her back. "Please, I promise I won't run. I just really can't sleep like this." Korra didn't say a word for a few moments. The heiress thought it was a lost cause until the Avatar sat up and dug into her pocket. She produced a silver key and slid over towards Asami. Grabbing the pale wrist she turned the lock and the cuff opened with a click. She must've sounded sincere because Korra did the same to the other hand.

"Don't try and run. I will hear you  and next time you'll be sleeping with the cuffs on."

Asami couldn't help but imagine a few other things they could do with hand cuffs. She grabbed Korra's hand and squeezed, "Thank you," and they were locked in that gaze again. The one where they tried to say everything without saying anything.

The Avatar's mouth opened and closed twice before she took her place on the pallet. She pulled the blankets back over her shoulder and sighed. "You're welcome."   

 

 

↔↔↔

 

 

In what was probably the late afternoon, Korra woke feeling recharged. To her relief Asami still slept beside her, another manhunt was not in her agenda for today. She admired the heiress for a moment. They hadn't spoken about the kiss and she really didn't want to. The conversation would probably mark the moment as a mistake. _Bullshit._ Asami kissed her back, and it wasn't just some peck on her lips.

Korra couldn't help herself when a ebony lock fell across the pale face. She gently used her fingertips to brush the hair back into place. Asami stirred a bit, but otherwise remained sleeping. She was always so impetuous. Even when she was removing the cuffs Korra had to fight the urge to kiss the girl.

_The cuffs._ It was time to keep moving. Korra found the loop of platinum chains between the blankets. She picked up Asami's wrist and clicked one into place. The heiress stirred and blinked until she was aware of her surroundings. Korra had her other hand now, locking on the silver brace. "Well good morning to you too," she said sarcastically.

Leaving the shelter she made her way to the saddle bags and pulled out two rations. Asami had scooted her way outside and was now swinging to her feet. Korra tossed the bar to the heiress and said, "Eat."

"I thought we were working on this whole, 'not treating me like a dog thing.'"

The Avatar laughed and apologized, "please, eat if you'd like." After pulling the supplies from the shelter, she bent the ground back to its original shape. Asami stretched as best as she could, while Korra tied the sacks back onto Naga's saddle. She climbed onto the polar bear dog's back and extended a hand once more.

 

That day they both rode, Asami's chest to Korra's back. For safety reasons she had taken the cuffs off and an arm sat loosely wrapped around her waist. It was a bit awkward for the first few minutes. She could tell Asami was trying not to touch her too much, but sticking close was the only way she wouldn't fall off. The last time they rode together was a lot different. This time the engineer was conscious for one, but Korra was painfully aware of every curve pressed against her. After the first hour Korra could feel shallow breaths against the side of her neck. She turned her head slightly until her temple connected with Asami's forehead. Realizing the woman slept soundly against her back, she couldn't help but grin at the soft skin against her own. What she would do to capture the red lips with her own one more time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a transitional chapter, but there'll be some action in the next one.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A _distraction_ , is that all it was to you?

That evening the pair rode into a fair sized village. They had taken an eastern road to avoid the town prior to the cottage. The detour ended up being a good decision, there were a good amount of vendors and their shop windows lined with fresh fruit and meats. Asami who had woken up at some point hadn't bothered to remove her chin from Korra's shoulder. She squeezed her side gently and Korra jumped. The heiress laughed before pointing to a 2 story building. "Can we stay at the inn, I really, really need a shower."   
  
Korra furrowed her brow "I don't know." It sounded like the perfect opportunity for her to escape, but the idea of a shower and a bed sounded so good.   
  
"Pleaseeee. I'll pay " She knew Asami was probably making that puppy dog pout face again. Her stomach did a back flip when the arm around her stomach squeezed tighter.   
  
"Okay, okay, okay."  
  
A few minutes later Naga was in the stable and the pair was shoveling hot food into their mouths. To avoid arousing suspicion Korra had allowed Asami to walk freely, but she always lurked an arm's length away. It was probably irritating, but it was a necessary precaution. Walking inside the large building the innkeeper approached them with a serious look on his face. "How can I help you ladies?"   
  
"Do you have any vacancies?" The man threw them a lethargic glance that asked, 'are you serious?' The Avatar sniggered at bit, Asami was clearly used to luxurious city hotels with reservations and private suites.  
  
"Two rooms?"   
  
Korra cut in, "One." She looked at Asami to show her the topic was not up for debate. The man's expression turned quizzical before he twisted to grab a key. Looking away was the only thing Korra could do to avoid his curiosity. Handing them the key, the innkeeper jerked his hand back before they could take it.

"You guys aren't benders are you?" Korra froze on the spot. Was this some kind of Equalist establishment? She looked around for an answer to her question, making the silence more lengthy and awkward.   
  
Asami cut in this time, "No, no we're not benders, just friendly travelers." She finished with what might be the fakest smile Korra had ever seen. Still the man was clearly taken with it. His eyes swam in the heiress' smile, before he turned his head back.

"What about her?" He raised an eyebrow at Korra, "If you ask me, she kind of looks like that Avatar chick."

Out of nowhere Asami's open palm connected with her shoulder. Losing her balance, Korra collapsed to the ground. "Don't you think the Avatar could defend herself a little better than that?" The man barked a laugh and the raven haired girl joined him. She bit her bottom lip and looked down to show she was only kidding. Getting up Korra narrowed her eyes at her.

The bartender was balancing his chin on a hand and twirling the keys with the other. People always had this sappy look on their face whenever they talked to Asami. She couldn't blame him though, she'd definitely given her the same eyes on more than one occasion. Watching the man try and charm Asami was entertaining. Korra wasn't jealous, she swore she wasn't. However that thought vanished when the heiress left the bar and winked.   _A wink, really?_ She was more angry with herself than Asami for letting it bother her. It was just a wink after all, Korra had no claim to the woman.

Back at the room figuring out how to go about showering was the next obstacle. Leaving the engineer alone was not a smart plan. Even if she handcuffed her, the woman was incredibly resourceful, she'd be gone in a heartbeat. Korra settled for waiting inside the bathroom. It was a strange situation, but she gave her some privacy by keeping her back turned.

 

↔↔↔

 

In the room the pair lounged, happy to have a clean, comfortable place to rest. Korra sat in a cushy chair, while Asami laid across the bed drawing in her journal. It was painfully boring and conversation between the two of them had been minimal. Getting up for what was probably the 10th time, Korra examined herself in the mirror. Out of the corner of her eye, Asami watched her frown as she traced a thin scratch down the side of her arm. "Knocking me down was the best thing you could come up with, huh?"

She laughed without looking up, "Oh not at all, that was just payback for the leash and cuffs."  


"Well if you would have just agreed to come back with me, then I wouldn't have needed them." Korra examined the scratch once more before heading back to the chair. She stretched, yawned and mumbled under her breath. "Keep up all that flirting, and who knows who I'll have to rescue you from next."

Asami dropped her pen, "Excuse me?" She could tell Korra instantly regretted the words. Sitting up she dangled her legs off the side of the bed. As if her flirting was the reason those men attacked her, what an incredibly low blow. She made her anger apparent by practically spitting the words, "I can take care of myself, thank you. Like I told you before, I don't need you or anyone's protection."

Korra looked at her sincerely, "I know and I'm sorry. I didn't mean that."

Asami was the one who stood up this time. Pacing back and forth for a moment, she stopped in the mirror, combed her fingers through her hair and smoothed it down. The heiress accepted her apology with a nod. Turning, she leant her hip against the wooden desk and gave Korra a smug look.  It was her turn to push buttons, "Pretty sure I would've beaten you if not for your little distraction."

  
If it was possible for Korra to be go completely pale, Asami was sure she would've. "A _distraction_ is that what it was to you?" The brittleness in her voice was more than audible.

Maybe she had pushed a little too hard.  Asami, felt heat flood to her cheeks and looked down at her feet. It'd be easy to lie, to pretend it was just some awkward mistake, but Korra didn't deserve that. In barely more than a whisper she said, "No."

The Avatar stood up. Clearly she had no direction, but she stood regardless. "So what was it?"  


It was the question Asami had been dreading. Honestly she didn't know what to say. In the past couple days she had became painfully aware of her feelings for the bender. What was the best case scenario though? She could admit how she felt and maybe Korra would do the same, but then what? She was still waiting for that golden opportunity to escape.

Asami raised her eyes to find Korra leaning against the desk as well. The blue orbs were  relentless with silent inquiries. Still the words were hitched in her throat. The Avatar sighed disappointedly she turned to walk away, but Asami caught her forearm. "Korra," she grabbed the bender's other hand, "The past two weeks have been insane." She paused and Korra waited silently for her to finish. "Ever since you saved me, I can't stop thinking about...about you."

Their eyes were locked again, but this time words weren't left unspoken. "Korra being around you is driving me crazy." The Avatar lifted her eyebrows. "Crazy in a good way," she laced their fingers,"I've never been so drawn to someone."

Korra pulled away and the engineer fearing she'd said too much. Asami relaxed when she watched the Avatar reach into her pocket. She pulled out what appeared to be a handful of stones, until she slipped it on her wrist. Asami turned her arm over and admired the bracelet. Producing a ball of fire, Korra held the light so she could see the stones shimmer and glow. It was beautiful. Extinguishing the flame, the bender focused her attention back on the heiress."I've been wanting to give this to you for a few days now, I just didn't know when or how."

"Right now is perfect," Asami grinned.

"To tell the truth Shu found it first. I told him you wouldn't like it."

The heiress laughed, finding her deception of the boy kind of humorous. She already knew the answer, but she had to ask, "Why's that?"

Korra took a step closer, her lips nearly touching Asami's. "I wanted you for myself," and she kissed her. Skipping over any gentleness or formalities, she kissed her. Lips moved urgently over her own and the taller woman found herself lifted onto the desk. The small unstoppable ache inside of her was growing. It wasn't just want anymore, she needed Korra. Wrapping her legs around the muscular torso, Asami drew her in closer. The firm hips pressed into her center and their tongues danced with no steady rhythm.

Her hands were everywhere, tracing the hard muscle which was so perfectly wrapped in brown skin. She pulled Korra's bottom lip between her teeth and nipped. After letting out a quiet whimper the bender tangled one hand in the raven locks. She matched Asami's energy and aimed her mouth for the porcelain neck. Controlling herself was near impossible when a strong hand slipped against the skin of her stomach.

Though Korra's fingers were calloused her touch was surprisingly gentle. She let her other hand drift down the slim back to the hem of Asami's shirt. Pausing momentarily, the bender put a little space between the two of them. She looked at Asami as if to question her next move. The engineer lifted her arms up and Korra pulled the shirt over her head. She reached for the clasp of the black bra, but she was stopped.

Easing back against the wall, Asami pulled the other woman's shirt over her head. She cupped Korra's face between her hands and kissed her before reaching up and slowly freeing the auburn hair from each tie. Their lips were together again and Asami was finally able to run her fingers through the tresses.

The taller woman slid down until her feet connected with the cool floor. The length of Korra's hard body felt magical against her own. Fingers worked at the clasps on her pants and she shook out of them. The two stumbled backwards still locked at the lips, while Korra kicked off her boots.  Asami grabbed the waistband of her pants and yanked, their middles clicked together and she pulled one side of the drawstring.

As Korra's pants pooled around her ankles, Asami dropped down to the bed and brought the other woman with her. Her fingers were wound in the brown hair again when they paused. The bender smiled down at her and it was beautiful. Even dead in the middle of their fervorous encounter, Korra was capable of making her heart melt.

"I want you," Asami breathed. With a pinch of her fingers the lacy black garment was loose around her shoulders, easing onto her elbows she slid the straps off  and let the bra fall. Korra gulped, squeezing the hips underneath hers between two muscular thighs. She un-tucked a piece of the white binding, and the rest unraveled.

Asami barely had time to look at her. Their chests met along with their lips and the brown skin was so unbelievably warm against hers. Korra's hand's ran up her sides until they cupped her breasts. Lips worked their way down her throat until they closed around a pink peak and suckled. The engineer gasped and she could feel the slickness between her legs.

 

Tension was building up inside of her. Every caress and swipe of the other woman's tongue wound her up more. Korra left behind a moist trail as she kissed her way down the flat stomach. She carefully parted the creamy thighs and ran her index finger up the length of the damp material. The heiress groaned and arched her back.

Looping two fingers in the fabric, Korra slid them off. Spreading Asami's legs once more, her mouth was only inches away from the wet folds. The heiress wanted her, she needed the contact, her body was coiled so tight. She lifted her hips a bit, but Korra pulled back. _Ahhh._ "I've never done this before."

The wind from her words was another caress in itself. Asami shuddered and took one of her hands. Trying to seem patient, but failing she said, "I trust you." With their eyes locked, her mouth descended into the slick folds. Immediately the raven haired girl threw her head back and let out a breathy moan. Korra lapped and sucked, as Asami squeezed her hand. Climbing higher and higher, until the other woman slipped a finger inside of her.

She was sure the entire world could feel it when her hips bucked against the Avatar's mouth. It was the release she'd been waiting for and she cried out. Asami raked her nails at any part of Korra's back she could reach. The woman continued and she squirmed from the hypersensitivity. She pulled on Korra's  hand and the bender lifted herself from between her legs. Pulling their faces together, Asami could taste herself in the kiss.

Korra laid beside her and she was completely spent. She fought, but sleep tugged at her eyes and the arms around her were more comfortable than any bed could ever be. Lips briefly pressed against her temple, and soft words tickled her hairline. "Come back Asami," another soft kiss, "come back with me?" The engineer turned sleepily into the warm body. She nodded once against Korra's chest and was asleep an instant later.

 

 

↔↔↔

 

 

It was still dark when Korra woke. Looking down at Asami sleeping in her arms, her heart swelled at the thought of the night they spent together. She toyed with the ebony hair and the other woman shifted slightly. A tiny smile set onto the Avatar's lips, she had no idea where the  encounter would take them, but she was willing to make the journey.

There were three raps on the door and Korra's head snapped towards the source of the sound. Slipping her arm out from behind Asami's head, she climbed out of bed. She stepped into her pants, leaned against the door, and looked through the peephole. Three more raps sounded louder and more urgent this time.

Asami was sitting up in bed now, searching the dark room for something out of the ordinary. "What's going on?" She combed her fingers through the tangled mane.

"Get your clothes on!" Korra was clumsily wrapping her bindings, sacrificing precision for speed. She pulled her shirt on and began throwing scattered clothing at Asami.

"What's happening!?" The engineer was clasping her bra and searching the blankets for her underwear.

BOOM, the door shook on its hinges.

"Chi-blockers!" Another loud bang and Korra could hear the wood threaten to crack.

"What!?"

With a crash six masked men spun and tumbled into the room. The Avatar took a defensive stance as the men surrounded her. She sent a ring of fire outwards and all but one of the blockers dodged it. Going on the offensive a blow struck her, causing her right arm to go limp. She jumped in the air shooting flames from her feet and then tumbling to a stop on the ground.

Three men ran in a pyramid formation at her. She managed to kick one in the chest as she swung herself to her feet. Korra couldn't see Asami in the chaos of the fight, but she trusted she could defend herself. The Avatar shot a stream of fire from her left hand. She spun to dodge an arm, but three blows struck her in the back. Her body went limp and she hit the floor hard.

A man dropped a knee into her back and her head was swimming. In a last defensive attempt she yelled, "Asami! You've got to get out of here." Metal wires were being wound around her legs and torso. "Get off of me!!" Korra struggled against the force of the man lifting her to her feet, but her body didn't react. She searched the room and found the Asami standing half clothed against the wall.

 The airy echo of a man's voice sounded through his mask while he faced her, "Ms. Sato, we came as soon as we could."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should probably change the rating. That got a little more "smuttier" than I intended. Anyway comments, questions always welcome.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Finally, our most honored guest has arrived."

"Asami? What's going on?" Korra's heart was racing despite her body being limp. Two masked men held her up by the wire that bound her.          She was sure it'd be painful once her arms regained feeling. The men had briefly turned their back to the engineer as she shrugged back into her shirt. The Avatar was confused, why weren't they attacking her? "Asami, get out of here!"

The heiress's brow furrowed when she looked at the other woman. Her eyes were sad, but otherwise she didn't speak. A chi-blocker had his hand on hers arm, "Are you okay Ms. Sato, did she hurt you?"

"Hurt her? Are you crazy?" Korra yelled and shook her head from side to side. A man approached her and crammed a wad of fabric in her mouth.

"No, she didn't hurt me." The woman was calm, like she called the chi-blockers herself. "Where are you taking her?"

_What?_ Icy dread spilled over her. After everything they'd been through Asami was handing her over to the Equalists. The men began dragging her to the door. "She's going to our fortress in the mountains outside City." The engineer nodded silently.

Korra was ripe with rage and hurt. She felt like her head might explode with the tumultuous turn of events. Asami didn't do a thing as she was pulled from the room. Her head was shaking side violently, it was the only way to put up a fight. From behind the gag she cursed the heiress, screaming any obscenity she could think of.  Her efforts were fruitless as the words were transformed to grunts by the cloth. Tears streamed down her cheeks as her heels were the last of her body to be dragged from the room. She looked one last time at the tall woman who was almost completely cast in shadows. Asami stared back at her and mouthed the words, 'I'm sorry.'

Outside there were a dozen more chi-blockers. A ramp was lowered, which led to a massive green and gold airship hovering above the ground. Out the corner of her eye, Korra spotted Naga tied down to a metal pallet. The fury inside of her which was beginning to ebb, returned with full force. She screamed through the gag once more and thrashed her head.

This time the men had no patience for it. With a sickening crack a fist connected with the side of Korra's face. The night began fading to black and her head hung limp like her limbs. Before she completely lost consciousness she heard the words, "Bender scum," followed by vanishing laughter.

 

Freezing cold water sloshed in a bucket and then splashed over the Avatar. Korra woke with a gasp, the initial surprise from the water fading as she felt the soreness in her shoulders. Her wrists were pulled together over her head and shackled. A single platinum chain was attached to the cuffs and looped around metal bars that made up the ceiling of her cell. Following the links, she found the chain locked into place by a giant iron loop which was welded to the ground. She was surrounded by concrete walls save for an oversized iron door that stood open.

A large foul smelling man stood in front of her, he was just as muscular as he was fat. Two masked, chi-blockers lurked behind him. His mouth curved into a smile that was missing several teeth. Korra shivered in the dampness of her clothes and the sound of the bucket dropping echoed throughout the cell. Approaching with heavy footsteps he grabbed Korra's chin between his thumb and index finger. In a raspy, heartless voice he said, "Finally our most honored guest has arrived," he let out a throaty laugh, "Amon has big plans for you Avatar."

Without thinking Korra spat in his face. No sooner did a flash of white dance behind her eyes after the back of his hand connected with her face. He then used the same hand to wipe the wad of spit off of his cheek. "Keep it up Avatar and you won't live to have your bending taken." Korra felt like she didn't care anymore. All the hurt and betrayal flooded back into her mind as she replayed the events at the inn. She kicked a leg at his face, but he dodged it with ease.

The man turned to the chi-blocker beside him. "Give that chain a little less slack and make sure this rat," he threw a thumb over his shoulder, "can't bend. We'll see if she learns to behave after a couple hours." Without question a masked man unlocked the chain. He pulled it until Korra's feet barely scraped the floor, the pressure on her wrists and shoulders increasing tenfold. The other chi-blocker hit her arms and torso with a series of quick jabs. The tiny bit of energy she was slowly gaining instantly vanished.

With an ear piercing squeak the thick metal door swung shut. Through the thin slit Korra watched the man leave the hallway and heard his booming laugh. Fear really started to set in now, her shoulders burned painfully. Shifting onto her toes Korra tried to relieve the strain on her arms, but she could only do this for a few seconds at a time. She settled for trading between cramped feet and burning shoulders.

Trying to relax in this situation was tough, but the Avatar took a series of deep breaths. Korra had a duty to the people, she had to get out of here. The Equalists couldn't take Republic City, it'd open the flood gates for disaster. The thought of Asami's treachery kept making its way into her thoughts. Every time she pictured the heiress watching her being dragged from the room, tears sprang to her eyes. She felt so used. The nerve of her to mouth 'I'm sorry.' Asami wasn't sorry, she would've done something to help if she was.  

Korra's thoughts were toxic, she had to forget the woman. Even after her betrayal Asami was clouding her senses. Escaping this place needed to be her main concern and right now it seemed impossible. Swinging left to right, she could see two guards stationed on either side of the door. Looking up through the bars she only saw darkness. The chains were platinum, but the girders weren't. Maybe she could figure out how to metalbend. She shook her head remembering her chi would be blocked routinely.

So she swayed from side to side in the cold damp cell. Her mind working in overdrive while her limbs grew numb. Curse the Equalists, curse Amon, and curse Asami.

 

↔↔↔

 

 

It was evening when Asami sat in an unfamiliar office. She had been paid a visit by Amon's henchmen who explained the terms of her rescue. In exchange for her freedom, the engineer was to come up with new weapons to even the playing field against benders. The only problem was she wasn't an Equalist.

Amon had assumed, along with the rest of the city, that she ran because she was guilty. Not because she was avoiding being wrongfully found guilty. The henchmen didn't make the deal seem like repayment. They spoke about her father's legacy and honor; how it was her duty to continue his noble efforts. Making weapons for them seemed more disgusting this way rather than as a barter.

This was the last thing she wanted when she ran from Republic City. However escaping the Equalists would take a little more cunning than the police. She needed to gain their trust so she could travel freely. The getaway wouldn't be too hard, just a little time consuming. The most difficult thing was dealing with her conscious.

Korra was most likely locked in some cell and it was her fault. It was confusing how everything went down. Asami never called the Equalists, the only person she knew with ties to them was her father. Her father who was locked away in prison. The Avatar would never trust her again after what happened. The turn of events was mind-boggling, one minute she was laying safe in Korra's arms and the next she was watching her being dragged off in chains.

Korra probably hated her. The thought of the selfless woman, harboring any type of malice towards her was heartbreaking. They'd given all of themselves to each other. There was feeling behind every word, every caress, and every kiss, but it probably meant nothing to her now. Asami dropped her forehead against the blank paper in front of her. She covered her head with her arms and debated doing the right thing. Rescuing Korra; it'd put both of their lives on the line, but the Avatar would do it for her. _Right?_

The wooden door squeaked on its hinges, and footsteps sounded against the hardwood floor. Asami looked up and she was face to face with Amon. The eyes behind the mask were impossible to see and it made her uncomfortable. The situation was completely out of her control and that was Asami's biggest fear. She swallowed hard when the man stopped at the edge of the desk.

Standing perfectly uptight his body language gave off a powerful yet calm aura. His bone chilling voice sounded from behind the mask, "Ms. Sato, how good it is to have you here." Asami nodded, her eyes darting anywhere but his terrifying face. "I trust you will deliver top-notch designs as your father did."

"Y-yes," her voice trembled.

"Speak up girl, you have nothing to fear."

"Yes," Asami said more sternly.

"Good, good. With your help, soon the Equalists will be able to take Republic City. We're working on breaking Hiroshi out of prison and I must say I am excited to see what your two brilliant minds can accomplish together." Amon pulled a letter from the breast of his coat and tossed it down onto the desk. "A letter for you from your father." He turned on his heel and began to leave the room. "Don't dally too much now, there is work to be done."

Asami swallowed hard and forced her eyes to finally settle on the man. "Yes sir." He nodded and left, shutting the door. Immediately the heiress picked up the letter. Turning it over in her hands she ripped through the seal.

 

            _My Dearest Asami,_

_It is an enormous relief to hear of your safe return to the city. I knew once you escaped you'd seen the error in the way of the world. Though the circumstances are less than ideal, I have never been more proud of you. Working alongside the Equalists will give you a chance to use your talents for the benefit of all non-benders. Your mother would be so happy. I want you to know that I forgive you for what happened at the estate. It was a lot to take in, seeing the true fruit of my designs all at once. When I am freed from this cell, together we shall create some of the greatest inventions of all time. But for now I must be patient. Stay well daughter, I shall see you soon. I love you._

_\- Hiroshi._

_P.S. I heard about the compromising situation you were found in. I pray you were not hurt nor abused too badly. The Avatar will be punished accordingly for the pain she caused you._

A vile feeling crept into Asami's stomach. The twisted ideals of her father didn't matter when she read the final line of the letter. ' _The Avatar will be punished accordingly for the pain she caused you.'_ Korra had never hurt her or anyone who didn't deserve it. She felt like she was going to be sick; this wasn't right. Korra made her feel unlike anyone had before. The ache inside didn't dwindle as the distance grew between them. Asami couldn't let them harm her, she had to get to that fortress.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If you're here to torture me, please just kill me when you're finished."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update took so long.

A stagnant, sour smell overpowered Korra's senses. There was no way to avoid it unless she stopped breathing all together. Over the past couple days she hated to admit it was a consideration. It had probably been about 2 hours since she'd given up fighting against her restraints. The bender sat upright in what was probably a wooden chair; wrists, ankles and chest strapped none to gently to the seat. Her hair stuck to her neck and forehead in the humid cell. The ever growing beads of sweat that acting like glue between skin and her filthy clothing.  

All Korra could see was darkness, every time she was removed from her cell a blindfold would be secured around her eyes. Today she was lucky though, if she lifted and stretched her neck a few rays of light peaked under the fabric. It was the second day of this routine and she didn't want to waste time being scared. She'd settled on the fact that there was nobody coming for her and with her chi was being blocked like clockwork, there'd be no escape. Korra was already certain she'd die in this place.

Her body ached with a painful soreness. Not the kind she'd feel after bending exercises, but the hurt after losing a battle over and over. Something clicked, and she could hear metal sliding. An ear piercing whine tortured her ears and heavy footsteps descended on the ground. The Avatar's heart pounded, but she tried to keep her breathing steady. _In through the nose, out through the mouth._

A loud bang told her the door was shut. A foot sharply connected with her chest and the chair fell backwards. Pain clouded Korra's senses as her head smacked against the concrete floor. Breathing was nearly impossible, her lungs were on fire before, and now the wind had been knocked out of her. Measured breaths turned into quick ragged gasps. In an instant there was body heat surrounding her face,  the pressure of a boot on her shoulder, and unpleasant breath as a raspy voice spoke, "We meet again Avatar."

 The man moved his face so his lips were almost pressed to her ear. "It's a shame our play dates have to be so unpleasant." The wind from his voice was nauseating. "I always believed in an eye for an eye when it comes to punishment, but Amon wants you at least recognizable." He laughed and she felt his calloused hands push the bangs from her forehead, "and such a pretty little thing too." He clicked his tongue.

Korra jerked her face to the side, but it didn't help her situation. She was scared again, searching desperately for some place in her mind to hide away. The pressure on her shoulder was gone when she heard the command, "Lift her up!" More footsteps sounded and she realized her humiliation would have an audience. Once again upright her head lolled on her neck.

"Hiroshi wants you dead for what you did to his daughter." She could hear him pacing back and forth. Korra's heart was racing as she prepared herself to be subjected to his torment. Still she summoned the courage to defend herself.

"I didn't do a damn thing to hurt her."

The man ignored her completely and continued on as if he wasn't interrupted. "Death isn't always the worst punishment, you know?" He stopped and lifted something into his hands. A switch clicked and Korra could hear buzzing. "I can make you wish for death."

Three quick steps. _Oh spirits._ A rod was slammed into her chest and every single nerve was on fire. Her muscles tensed up involuntarily and her teeth bit down, catching her tongue in between them. As quickly as the electricity hit her it disappeared. Korra's body twitched against the restraints and her head rolled back. Though her vision was black she could feel a deeper darkness pulling at the edges of her consciousness.

She wanted nothing more than to give up right here, right now. Her heart beat irregularly, the breaths she took were the only thing keeping it moving. Korra wanted to let herself concede to the darkness, to leave her body at the mercy of her tormentors, but something inside her said, 'hold on.' Maybe it was her past lives, all of the previous Avatar's giving her a reason to believe that this wasn't the end.

She took in a deep breath and forced her head upright. One voice rang out, "Don't hit her in the chest this time you'll kill her."

A second one argued back, "I know what I'm doing!" One more breath and there was inescapable pain. Korra cried out this time, jerking around in a lake of fire.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It was three days before Asami had a plan to infiltrate the prison. It wasn't going to be easy, she had no allies and no way to know where they kept Korra. She had insisted on touring all of the Equalist establishments, familiarizing herself with how they ran. The mountain fortress was off limits, but she got her hands on blueprints which were the next best thing.   
  
She was under pressure, it felt like her father's words flashed through her mind every few minutes. _The Avatar will be punished accordingly._  There was no way to know what they were doing to Korra and her imagination was unnerving. The only thing she knew for sure was that Amon was a strategist. There was no way he'd take the Avatar's bending in the confines of a prison. No, he'd make a spectacle of her, he'd assemble the public to watch their last hope be destroyed.  

Time was of the essence. It was only a matter of time before the Equalists freed Hiroshi and her father would only complicate things. With him out of prison, they'd be locked in some lab and coerced to design. Asami could play dumb with Amon, but Hiroshi knew exactly what she was capable of, lying to him would be especially stressful. She worried most about Korra though and how she was likely being tormented for a crime she didn't commit. Each time Asami pictured her locked in a cell her stomach did a sickening flip. The bender was strong though, she had to be.   

Looking over the blueprints Asami added to her notes. The most secure part of the prison was the basement, the cells were equipped with thick metal doors, concrete walls and iron bars as ceilings. Breaking in and fighting her way to the bottom was definitely out of the question. She had to be more creative. Bringing her attention back to the notepad, she began writing the shift changes she'd noted in the other buildings. They were all identical, so it was likely the prison ran on the same schedule.

Asami thought about simply asking to see Korra, making up some excuse that she needed to face her 'tormenter.' But even in the highly unlikely event that they let her in, security would probably be boosted and that was the last thing she needed. A disguise was her most feasible option and getting her hands on a chi-blocker suit wouldn't be too difficult. She could simply insist on making improvements or something of the nature.  

By studying the plans for the doors, she already fashioned lock picks. Security at night would probably be reduced on the inside and heightened outside. That was how Future Industries worked and her father likely developed this system as well. The only actual entrance to the prison was through the main gate. Building a good enough disguise to get in would probably take weeks, there was no time for that.

Instead the engineer turned her attention to two chutes at the rear of the complex. One was for laundry and the other trash, both sat at a 45 degree angle and led to the same room. If she could get onto the grounds by dusk, creeping up these would be her best shot. After that she'd be on her own navigating the hallways.

Rolling up the prints she stowed them away under her desk. Asami brushed her hair back and sighed. If she was caught trying to save Korra there would be no mercy from either side. Over the past few days she decided it was worth it. The world needed their Avatar, she needed her Avatar. _Her Avatar._ She liked the sound of that. The bender had made her feel things she didn't think possible. It was more than just an attraction or a crush, Asami was putting her life on the line for feelings she couldn't fully comprehend.

_Tomorrow is the day, there's no more time to waste,_ she thought as she left the tiny room.

 

 

The sun was setting on a gorgeous night. Streaks of pink, orange and gold lit up the sky, changing slightly as the light gradually lowered on the horizon. In the tight confines of a chi-blocker suit Asami hid crouched between a wall of rock and the chain-link prison fence. She had rigged the backpack that held the electrical rods with some additional cargo room. An alarm sounded, she looked down at a pocket watch that read 8pm. This was it, she had two minutes to climb through the fence and get to the back wall before the spotlights came on.

In the distance she could see a guard descending the stairs of a tower. _Perfect._ The prison security shifts ran on the same schedule. Earlier she had cut a few of the steel links, now she pushed her way through being careful not to rip her costume. With one quick glance around the grounds she sprinted what was 50 yards on the map. It felt like 500 with her heart pounding like a cannon.

Pressed against a brick wall her chest heaved, she had to keep moving. Poking her head around the corner, she spotted a man climbing into a truck. As the engine started and it began to pull away a large flap fell back into place over one of the chutes. Asami began making her way across the catwalk. It was beginning to get dark, but most of the building was still cast in purple light. She had to be quick and stealthy. There was about a three foot gap between the end of the walkway and the protruding edge of the chute. Backing up a few steps Asami got a running start and launched herself towards the steel edge. Landing on one foot she rolled against the flap and fell inside.

She braced herself against the narrow walls, stretched an arm into the backpack and pulled out two suction cups. Asami fastened them to her palms and began the 20ft climb. Once inside, the room was empty much to her relief. _8:15_ she was right on schedule, 45 minutes until the guards went on rounds. She descended a spiral staircase that led to the boiler room in the basement. Sprinting, the loudness of furnace silenced her movements. The heiress turned a lever and pulled the door open.

The corridor was empty as she expected, but it was reassuring to know her plan was working thus far. Now was the hard part, she had 15 minutes to find Korra's cell without being noticed. Passing by each door she peered into the tiny slots, but the figures inside were barely visible. After the first 5, the heiress was beginning to feel discouraged. She needed a guide, something with all the prisoners names on it.

There was a security tower at the end of the hall, but that would force her to play a role, something she hadn't prepared for. Why would she need the Avatar's location as a guard? It was probably classified information anyway. She had already come this far and if she didn't put everything into finding Korra there was no point to the whole break in. Asami walked towards the tower, sticking to the shadows as best as she could.

Footsteps rang out and she could see two figures approaching. One seemed large and the other definitely had the slim build of a chi-blocker. "When's the last time you blocked her bending?"

An airy voice replied, "About 20 minutes ago, so we should be good for a few hours." The two men came into the light and Asami slipped into a gap between cells. She could see the larger man nod, "I don't think the bitch could bend if she wanted to anyway, I roughed her up something good." He finished with a sickening laugh that made the engineer cringe.

She had a feeling they were talking about Korra, who else would Amon let keep their bending? "Do me a favor and check if she's still conscious, yesterday we had to use the smelling salts on her." The large man turned down a corner while the other gave a stern, "yes sir."

Asami slipped from the shadows, stealthily she crept just far enough behind the chi-blocker to see his destination. The man stopped at the last cell and looked through the slot. "Avatar, get up, I need to make sure you're still alive." He waited a few seconds before yelling, "Get up!," one more time. A moment past before he dropped his hand to the keys on his belt. "If I have to come in there it will not be good for you." Another moment and he was turning a corner. "What a disgusting display."

Asami was terrified of the state Korra might be in. Still her heart lightened now that she knew her location. Skidding to a halt at the iron door, she pulled the pick from her backpack. Sticking it into the lock the engineer wriggled it back and forth. Peering occasionally into the slot she couldn't see anything, but dim light inside. Fidgeting with the metal some more the catch finally clicked, she was able to slide the lever and open the door. Barely cracking it she slid inside and shut the iron apparatus.

A dim single bulb dangled from a long cord. It swayed back and forth  squeaking eerily in the damp cell. Searching the shadows, she spotted a huddled mass in the back corner. "Korra?" There was no response, only the small rhythmic squeak. She approached slowly and dropped a hand on what she thought was the other woman's shoulder. "Korra?," she asked once more.

A hand gripped her wrist, "If you're here to torture me, please just kill me when you're finished. I've had enough." The Avatar let go and continued to lay with her knees hugged tightly to her chest. Asami immediately ripped the mask off and threw it to the ground.

"Korra it's me, I came to get you out of here." The Avatar slowly adjusted, moving into the light. What Asami saw nearly brought her to tears. Her blue tunic was burnt and tattered, the skin around Korra's wrists was nearly chaffed off and her face was swollen and bruised. Dried blood was crusted on her upper lip, and the once beautiful auburn locks were greasy and frayed.  

"Asami?" There was no time for tears now. The bender tried lifting herself to her feet while clutching an am to her chest, the motions looked so slow and painful. Running the back of her hand across her green eyes, the heiress fought the springing droplets. She placed her hands on both muscular shoulders and then gingerly cupped the inflamed cheeks. The Avatar winced, but didn't shy away from her touch.

"Korra, I'm so sorry." The blue eyes looked away as tears began sliding down her welted cheeks. "I promise you I can explain everything, but please let me get you out of here." The brown skinned woman didn't move, instead her brow furrowed and the tears fell more freely. "Just trust me for 20 minutes and I swear I'll get you out of here. Then you never have to see me again."

Asami felt empty telling Korra that, but the girl would probably never see her the same anyway. "Please, let me help you." The other woman nodded and she felt herself smile grimly. "Can you walk?" Korra nodded again still keeping her silence. The heiress bent to pick up the mask and slid it back over her head. Peeking through the slot in the door she made sure the coast was clear. _8:40, twenty minutes until rounds._ "Give me your arm and follow me. Stick to the shadows as much as possible."

Asami walked, one hand around Korra's bicep as the battered woman limped loudly beside her. The engineer couldn't help but think that the escape was going perfectly, all except for the fact that Korra could barely walk. The journey to the boiler room was painfully slow, it took almost five minutes to walk the distance Asami covered in seconds. They were behind schedule, but at least they'd be out of sight during rounds.

Once inside the bustling space the next hurdle was the spiral stairs. They could hardly walk side by side, the rails were too narrow. With Korra's arm draped around her shoulders, the engineer half pulled, half dragged her up the steps. There were fourteen of them, Asami watched the bender wince fourteen times and then nearly collapse at the landing.

The Avatar stood propped against a wall painfully willing herself to breathe. "I need a second." Asami nodded looking around, the machines were down for the night and only faint echo's sounded about the room. She was sweating profusely, Korra was a lot heavier then she looked.

"Are you ready?" Looking at the bender she was surprised she'd made it this far. She barely held her eyes open and her nose began bleeding again, staining brown skin and tattered clothes.  It was the greatest thing about her, she never gave up. "It's just down the chute and we'll be on the outside. Then we've only got to make it to the fence." Korra nodded and sucked in another breath. The heiress gave her a grim look, "I'll go first."

Still fully costumed Asami climbed into the chute. Gravity assisted her with the slide down, she barely had to push at all. Stopping herself just before the flap she tapped three times on the metal, signaling Korra to come. The friction between her body and the metal sides echoed loudly throughout the descent. It was hard to see in the dark until the bender was inches from her, coming in hot. With an 'oomf' the two of them connected and were sent hurtling through the flap.

Asami landed first, but not on concrete like she expected. Korra's body landed on top of hers and the muscular woman let out a yelp of pain. Underneath her the heiress squirmed to rid herself of the dead weight. It was completely dark and a musty smell was trapped along with them. Pressing down, she figured the soft mounds were bags of dirty laundry and that a new truck had pulled up at some point.

The engineer tried to crawl back towards the entrance, maybe there was a gap between the chute and the truck. Pushing on the flap and feeling the walls, not a single crack of light shined through. They were trapped.  


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "My question is why'd you come back?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I apologize for the delay. I get distracted easily, and I suffered from a bit of writers block. Anyway I hope you enjoy the next chapter, I wrote and re-wrote it a few times.

It felt like hours since the alarm was raised. At first it caused a rush of adrenaline, but now it was just irritating. Korra's ears would probably still be ringing once they got out of here... If they got out of here. She sat up against the wall, one arm locked in the opposite armpit, quite literally holding herself together.

 

The broken nose and ribs she could deal with, but sitting inches away from Asami was causing her the most pain. She hadn't spoken a word to her since they'd landed in the truck. The truck littered with bags of dirty laundry and locked onto the chute, the truck that wasn't a part of this rugged escape plan.

 

Korra prayed it would work though, because this little taste of freedom, even if it was in the back of a smelly truck, would make going back unbearable. Getting caught would probably get Asami thrown in the fortress as well, and even though she was furious with her, she wouldn't wish the torment on anyone. _What was she doing here anyway?_

 

Her imagination was running wild with ideas about why she'd would risk everything to come save her. Half of Korra's heart wanted to think the night they spent together wasn't part of some grand escape plan, but the realistic half couldn't register that. Like a broken record her mind replayed everything she didn't want to remember. _Passionate kissing, green eyes casually watching her being dragged away, an electrified rod slammed into her chest._ Korra squeezed her eyes shut, silence was the best option, she didn't have the energy for hostility anyway.

 

A palm slapped against the side of the truck and both of them jumped. "She's ready to go boys." Outside the door to the cab slammed shut and seconds later the floor vibrated as the engine rumbled with life. Korra was frozen in place. The sound of metal against metal echoed throughout the truck as the rear door fell on its track. The driver put the truck in gear and her body jerked with the momentum. She would never admit it, but she was terrified.   


 

Reaching out to steady herself she ended up grabbing Asami's shoulder. It was meant to be only for a moment, but the heiress placed her hand on top of Korra's. A gesture of empathy and it was so twisted, she wanted to rip her hand away and sink into Asami's arms all in one. She supposed this was what heartbreak was; being Literally split down the middle, half wanting and the other half rejecting.    


The truck pulled to a halt and there were more voices. Asami squeezed her hand and whispered loudly, "hide!" She started climbing towards the back of the truck and Korra did the same. The wall against the cab was stacked the highest with laundry. Her arms were weak, but she did her best to burrow under the bags, scrambling at the last minute to pull a few sacks on top of her. The pressure on her chest was extremely painful.  


Another bang on the outside of the truck, "Open her up!" Korra laid completely still, her breathing staggered and rough, but she did her best to keep it minimal. She couldn't even sense where Asami had hidden which was definitely a good thing. The chain rang out in its track again and they were bathed in sunlight, while flashlights erratically scanned the back of the truck .    


"Ah it smells like shit in there."   


  "Well I'm not getting in."   


"C'mon rookie, it's your chance to shine."   


Korra was sure they'd be able to hear her heart beating, it the most prominent sound in her ears. There was harsh cackling and then more voices. "I don't see any sign of her anyway." Korra heard a hand clap down on flesh. "Besides if they are hiding in here the police will definitely be able to sniff them out!" The man barked at his own terrible joke. "This one's fine you're good to go."    


The door slid shut once more and Korra let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. In the back of her mind she'd been doubting the whole thing, but Asami had really pulled it off. Now that the truck was on the move her veins were pulsing with excitement and relief. It was probably her chi starting to flow again, but there was strength in lack of fear. Amon wasn't going to take her bending.

  


When the truck finally parked there were no hints as to where they were. Occasionally the sound of a satomobile whizzed by, but besides that it was quiet. "I think this is our stop." The voice was in front of her. She began climbing forward until her chest hit Asami's back. "Are you ready?"    


"Let's do this."   


The heiress pulled the chain and the door opened, Korra shielded her eyes from the blinding light. They were in an alley between two massive buildings. Asami jumped down and extended a hand to Korra who took it willingly. Falling the small distance might kill her at this point.

 

"Future industries is right around the corner, maybe we can get to the docks and take a boat." The  Avatar was nearly doubled over, she limped a couple steps until she could steady herself against the wall. "On second thought, why don't you hide and I'll get the boat." Korra nodded with her eyes closed, she was in no shape to sneak around.

 

Across the street a walkway ran behind some buildings along the bay. It took her a little while to cross, but the salty breeze coming off the water was worth it. Korra could see Air Temple island in the distance and her heart swelled at the thought of going home. She'd never call the place a prison again.

 

↔↔↔

 

Asami navigated across the water like only she could. It was a 10 minute ride when she was at the wheel, but Korra had managed to doze off in the seat behind her. The girl was in pain and she'd never really seen her show it before. She moved the throttle and the boat slowed to a halt at the dock. When she turned off the engine Korra woke with a start, gasping and grabbing onto the rail. "Are you okay?"

 

"Yeah...yeah I'm fine," the bender responded, carefully extracting herself from the seat. Asami hopped the gap with ease before offering her assistance once more. Together they climbed the stone steps to the temple, Korra leaning heavily on her for support. A gang of bewildered airbender faces greeted them as they stepped onto the terrace.

 

"Korra!?" Ikki exclaimed. Her initial excitement drained as her eyes darted between the two women. "What happened Korra? Are you okay?"

 

"Yeah kiddo, I'm alright," she said between clenched teeth.

 

Tenzin stood first, his eyes boring into Asami like she might strike at any second. "Pema," he started with an stern voice, "take the children inside would you?" His tone clearly was not to be questioned. None of the kids objected as they were herded inside. The airbender's eyes never left Asami and the look he was giving her made her want to crawl in a hole and die. There was fear in his expression, something she'd never dreamt of seeing from the gentle man.

 

The heiress was silently being bombarded with questions and she prayed Tenzin wasn't coming up with his own conclusions. Korra's hand twisted into the fabric of Asami's shirt and she snapped back to reality. "She's hurt pretty badly, is there some-"

 

"Follow me," Tenzin led the way to a small room. Korra was being uncommonly silent, Asami shrugged it off though, if she was in her position she wouldn't know what to say either. Almost immediately after being laid on the bed the she was asleep. Asami and Tenzin stood awkwardly alone in the room, even though she could feel his eyes burning holes in her back, it didn't stop her from carefully pushing stray hairs from the sleeping woman's forehead.

 

"What happened to her, what's going on?"

 

Korra's sleep looked far from peaceful, her jaw was set tightly and her eyebrows furrowed. Asami finally mustered the courage to turn and face Tenzin, but the first words out of her mouth weren't an explanation. "Her chi has been blocked repeatedly for a few days now. I don't know if she'll have the strength to heal herself when she wakes up."

 

The bender nodded, unsatisfied with her answer, waiting for more. The door creaked and her heart dropped as Mako and Bolin pushed their way inside. She wanted to sink into the floor boards when the amber eyes stared daggers at her. He didn't say a word as he shoved past her and dropped to his knees beside the bed. Some raw, unrefined emotions ran rampant, as she watched him take a brown hand in between his own. "Is she going to be alright?"

 

"I think so," Tenzin replied.

 

Guilt wasn't all of it, there was sadness, longing, hurt, and a red stripe of jealousy. Asami wanted to be the one holding her hand, she wanted Tenzin to be unseating her worries, she wanted the companionship the three benders shared, but most of all she wanted Korra. Asami was too busy watching Mako to feel a hand wrap around her arm, it was Bolin. Their eyes met for an instant before he looked to the ground, "we should get her to the police station."

 

"What!?"

 

Mako stood up and hastily grabbed her other arm. "She's a fugitive Tenzin, you don't want to be caught harboring her." The airbender crossed his arms and looked from Korra to Asami, his eyebrows tensed in thought.

 

"I'm innocent!"Asami shook in the brothers' clutches, causing them to grip her tighter.

 

Mako rolled his eyes, "Save it." He began pulling her towards the door and Bolin followed.

 

"Please Tenzin, let me explain!"

 

He watched her being dragged a few more feet before lifting a hand to the trio. Relief flooded through her veins. "We'll give Ms. Sato a chance to explain herself."

 

"But-," Mako started.

 

Tenzin threw him one of those fatherly glances and he shut up immediately. "She did bring Korra back, I'm interested to hear her side of the story." The firebender was clearly flustered when he let go of her bicep. It hurt having the guy she was dating a few weeks ago so ready to throw her in jail. Asami had really messed up and explaining herself to the small group would probably be her easiest hurdle.

 

In the kitchen she sat across from the three benders and a concerned Pema, who leant against the counter. She talked until the sun went down. The only person who interrupted was Mako when things didn't make sense to him. Asami told them everything, her getting sick, Grandmother Yin, being captured, the Equalists, the rescue from the prison. It was a difficult story to tell, especially since they had their predisposed ideas about her allegiances. She tried to carefully leave out details that gave away the exact nature of her and Korra's time together. Pema seemed to be the only one who picked up on it, raising an eyebrow at her red cheeks.

 

Her mouth was bone dry by the end of her story. Bolin was smiling at her and Pema placed a hand on her shoulder as she set down a glass of water. Asami didn't hesitate to drink it. "Well that settles it," the earthbender was standing up and stretching, "I knew you weren't an Equalist."

 

Mako was still scowling and Tenzin looked skeptical when he said, "I guess the real question is, why'd you run in the first place?"

 

Bolin let out a huff and sat back down, "That is a good question."

 

It was the question where she couldn't prove her answer. As she explained her mistakes and fears, she prayed they would see her sincerity. She even managed to squeeze in an apology to Mako, catching his eyes in the process. She wasn't an Equalist and she didn't want anything to do with them.

 

"My question is why'd you come back?" All eyes were immediately on Korra who was leaning against the door frame for support. Asami opened her mouth and closed it, there was no way she could fully explain herself to her in front of everyone. Luckily Pema was making her way over to Korra and insisting she return to bed. The Avatar was putting up a poor fight, "I want to hear what she has to say."

 

"And you will," the pregnant woman was flicking her wrists and ushering her back to the room.

 

Mako was raising an eyebrow at her, waiting for an answer to the same question, but the right words didn't come to mind. She was rescued once more when her name was called from the hall. Asami looked at the three benders for some kind of permission to leave, she Tenzin nodded and she excused herself.

 

In the hallway Pema wore a sad smile, she took both of the heiress' hands in her own and whispered, "Asami honey I believe you," she smiled briefly at the woman, "but some people aren't going to be so..forgiving."

 

"I know, and it's my own fault, and I shouldn't have ran, and I should've fought, but-"

 

Pema was hushing her, "You did what you thought was right," she paused, "Listen I don't know what went on between you and Korra." Her cheeks were immediately crimson. "But you need to make it right, just be honest with her." Asami nodded and stared nervously at the wooden door, she received a pat on the back, clearly encouragement to go inside. Her fingers trembled as she turned the door knob.

 

↔↔↔

 

Korra was sitting upright in bed propped up by pillows, Pema had stuffed behind her. It was hard not feeling like herself for so long, she was so weak and she hated the Equalists for making her feel this way. It was hard keeping her temper in check when Asami made her way into the room. The heiress took a seat on the edge of the bed.   


The green eyes locked on hers, she opened her mouth and closed it again. They stared at each other for a few moments until Asami summoned the courage to speak, "I didn't call the Equalists,"   


Korra rolled her eyes and clicked her tongue. "Don't give me that, how else would they have known where we were."    


Asami shrugged, shying away slightly at her tone of voice. Korra didn't regret the bitterness. "Your guess is as good as mine." She shook her head and looked away, but Asami continued, "How would I have called them anyway? You were literally attached to me like a barnacle."    


"I don't know Asami, a lot went down that night." Her ears warmed as she thought of the heiress writhing beneath her. "Why should I believe you?"   


"Korra," she shifted her body towards her, "I wouldn't do that. I didn't even know how to get in contact with them. I'd never want to hurt you, you saved my life." The Avatar sat silently for a moment and pondered the words. "The innkeeper!"

 

"What?"

 

Asami's eyes were wide with realization, "I don't know why I didn't think of it before! The innkeeper was so suspicious of you remember? He probably saw my wanted poster and put two and two together."

 

It did make sense, her position on the matter softened a bit, but then again the engineer could be lying. It didn't all click, there was more to it than being thrown into an Equalist prison. The real hurt Korra experienced wasn't from the torture, it was the betrayal. She tried keeping her voice even, but it was raspy with emotion, "After everything, you getting sick, the inn, all the things we said to each other," she was yelling now, "you just watched! You watched them tie me up and take me away!" Korra didn't care that everyone could probably hear her, she needed Asami to know exactly how she felt.   


The other woman's eyes were swimming, but tears didn't fall. "We were outnumbered, they had an airship and practically an army. If I fought they would've captured both of us. What good would that have done?" Asami scooted closer as if closing the distance would make her seem more sincere   


It was true, if they were both captured, both of them would've been in prison. The Avatar looked down at her wrists, she could still feel the electric shocks and her body jerking against the leather restraints. She shut the memory out and focused on the present, "After that night though, how could you tell them I took advantage of you?" Asami reached for her, but then decided against the contact. "Korra...," her voice was quiet, "I would never, ever, ever say that." She paused, Korra wasn't satisfied with the answer. "The Equalists found us half naked and assumed the worst." The both of them looked away awkwardly. "Apparently word got around quickly, even my father wrote me a letter."  


The Avatar managed to raise her eyebrows, _her father?_. She wanted the whole story, but there was one last burning question and when it came down to it, it was the only one that mattered. "So what you said, it was real?"   


Asami's eyes locked on hers and her hand dropped to the space between them, "Every single word." An odd sense of relief washed over her, and it was in this moment that she realized all the feelings were still there, they were only buried under hurt and skepticism. She had her doubts, but they were all being washed away by those green eyes. Korra laid a hand on top of Asami's, squeezing gently to see if it felt the same. The butterflies were back.

She tugged gently on the calloused hand and patted the bed beside her, Asami climbed onto the mattress. Korra breathed in the familiar jasmine, vanilla scent and let it warm her insides, she sank against the heiress who was stiff as a board, running a brown thumb across the back of Asami's hand.

 

"I'm so sorry Korra."

 

"It's ok, it's not your fault." The heiress was silent in reply, but a cheek came to a rest on top of her head "So... tell me the whole story."

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When do we leave?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to apologize to my readers about the long unannounced hiatus this story has been on. I'm a college athlete so sometimes writing is just impossible with my schedule. Hopefully long bus rides will give me some time to work and finish up my stories. I appreciate everyone who's stuck with me and this fic so far. Feedback and comments are always appreciated.

Tenzin navigated his way through the police station as he had countless times before. Stepping his way out the elevator on the top floor he walked down the aisle, giving a casual nod to the detectives behind their respective desks. He paused for a breath before knocking on the door that was labeled 'chief'  in gold letters.   
  
"Come in."  
  
Tenzin slipped into the office, shutting the door quickly behind him. "Good morning Lin," he smiled, the gesture not reaching his eyes.  
  
The chief didn't lift her eyes from her paper work. "To what do I owe this pleasure," her voice was thick with sarcasm.   
  
"Korra's back."  
  
"She's back!?" Tenzin had her full attention now. "Did she find Sato?"   
  
"Yes, but it's complicated."   
  
Lin got up from behind her desk and closed the blinds to the long glass window in her door.   
"What do you mean it's complicated?" Her voice was becoming angrier by the second. "She's an Equalist fugitive, and now she's been caught. We need to bring her in as soon as possible!"  Tenzin was shaking his head and Lin rolled her eyes, "This city really needs a win right now, I need you to hand over Sato."   
  
"She's innocent."   
  
"She's what?" Lin dropped back into her cushy chair and rested her hands above her head. "You expect me to believe that the daughter of Hiroshi, known Equalist weapons supplier, abandoned her home, company, and friends the day of his arrest, because she's innocent? Tenzin do you hear yourself right now?"   
  
The Airbender took a seat opposite of her. "I was skeptical at first, but she was the one who brought Korra back, not the other way around. Arresting her might make you look good today, but it isn't going to help anyone in the long run."   
  
Lin sighed heavily and Tenzin continued, "I think she has some information about the Equalists that could help us."  
  
"So what are you suggesting?"  
  
"Let her help us catch the Equalists."   
  
Lin was standing up again, pacing back and forth. "If this goes wrong it'll all come down on my department. I can't afford more mistakes."   
  
Tenzin took her hand between his own, something he rarely did, but he knew his suggestion would help. "I'm not here today as a politician, Lin." His eyes were locked on hers. "I'm here as a friend someone who genuinely wants to help you and this city."   
  
Lin nodded silently, staring at her smaller hand cupped between two larger ones.   
  
"So what do you say chief?"  
  
↔️↔️↔️  
  
It didn't take long for Asami to find a brooding Mako on the small island. He was going through bending forms on the beach, sending fire from his hands with more anger than precision.   
  
The heiress hung back for a while watching him tire himself out before dropping to the sand out of breath. There was a knot in her stomach, and she had a feeling talking to Mako wouldn't make it any better.  She thought about climbing her way back to the temple and dealing with him later, but Mako's voice cut through the air. "Are you gonna run from me too?"   
  
Asami's skin grew hot, she felt embarrassed about her lapse of bravery. She managed to keep a straight face as she gracefully climbed down the rocks to shore. Mako's eyes followed her carefully as she sat cross legged, opposite of him.   
  
The pair were quiet for a while, unsure of what to say each other. Asami's courage was running out with each passing second, but she managed to rein it in. Her emerald eyes locked onto amber ones. "I was scared, Mako." She combed her fingers through her sleek raven locks. "I never meant to hurt you, I cared about you. I still care about you!"  
  
"You didn't have to run, Asami. I would've..." He swallowed hard and looked out towards the city. "You were the first person I let in, in a long time and you left without a trace. Not even a note."   
  
A wave of guilt crashed over her, but unlike the sea on sand she wasn't left smooth and refined. "I know and I'm sor-..."   
  
"I felt so stupid, like I didn't mean a thing to you. We all felt like that."   
  
"Mako..," she took a deep breath, "When I saw my father in that Equalist armory, I don't even know what went through my head. I was in shock, I thought you guys would hate me too. The police were making it seem like I had a part in it and my first instinct was to run."   
  
"You know for a genius, you're pretty stupid." Asami tried not to physically recoil, but her face betrayed her.   
  
Mako softened a bit, "I mean you were running around with three pro-benders, and one of them is the Avatar! We would've tried to protect you."  
  
She moved to grab his hand, but decided against it, twisting a fistful of sand instead. "I'm here now Mako, I'm back, and I'm not running anymore, not from my father's or my mistakes. "  
  
The sea washed a little higher onto the beach and Mako stayed silent. Asami stood up, dusting the sand from her clothes. "I'm sorry things got so messed up between us, but I hope one day you can forgive me. You're still important to me."  
  
She turned to leave, but Mako grabbed her hand at the last minute. "I'm sorry things got so messed up too, but I'm glad you're back Asami."   
  
She smiled back at him. "I'm glad I'm back too."   
  
↔️↔️↔️  
  
Korra woke for the last time at what she guessed was midday since the sun was so high in the sky. Though she had slept for probably 12 hours she still felt restless. Last night after Asami crept out of her room, nightmares kept her locked in a terrifying sleep. On more than one occasion Korra awoke clutching her wrists, thinking they were still chafing against the metal cuffs. She fought sleep for most of the night because it kept taking her back to the jail cell. Right now though, the sun and sea was way more appealing than an Equalist prison.  
  
Korra's muscles fought against her as she sat up. She desperately wanted to stretch, but she had a feeling her body wouldn't agree with that either. Grinding her teeth she willed her legs onto the floor and stood upright. Every muscle and tendon was pulsing and her head felt way to heavy for her neck. _If I could just get to the bathroom and into some water.._.. She took a step forward, sure her body would cooperate, but that was before the floor began quickly approaching her face. Or was it the other way around?   
  
With a loud thud she hit the floor. Groaning loudly and sucking in a breath through her teeth. The pain in her ribs racking was racking through her so hard she thought she might retch, until she felt soft hands framing her face.   
  
"C'mon let me help you," Asami almost cooed. She lifted the broken Avatar into a sitting position and then slowly helped her to her feet.  The taller woman bent down so Korra could throw an arm around her shoulders. "Where are we going?"   
  
"To the bathroom, I need to get into some water."   
  
What was usually a ten second walk down the hallway took nearly ten minutes. As Korra's legs repeatedly gave out, Asami patiently took her weight. She urged the bender on, being careful not to put too much pressure on her ribs when she needed to rest.   
  
20 painful minutes later Korra was soaking in the tub, and Asami was suddenly in a hurry to leave.  She mumbled awkwardly about calling if she needed anything and for the second time that day her hand was pulled.  
  
"Stay? Please?"  
  
Asami looked at her before nodding quietly and letting herself be guided to the edge of the tub. Her eyes swept over her shoulders protruding from water, and quickly looked away from the blotchy purple and red bruises across the brown skin.  
  
Korra squeezed her hand and Asami looked back at her. This time her eyes swimming with tears. "Im so sorry Korra, I never meant for this to happen to you."   
  
"It's okay." She gave Asami's hand a reassuring squeeze and plunged her hand into the water. With a deep breath, she sank into the bath until the water was just below her nose and closed her eyes. When she opened them gain they glowed white against the bright blue water. Every part of her was buzzing with adrenaline while the water soothed her injuries with a healing force. Korra slowly let go of the energy and felt herself returning to normal.   
  
Her body cried for rest when her eyes returned to their natural state. Most of the bruises had faded, but her ribs still pulsed slightly, they would need a few more sessions.

Asami was sat still at the edge of the tub looking on in awe. "You're amazing."   
  
"I know huh?"  
  
Asami laughed lightly, "Still can't take a compliment though."   
  
Korra used a wet hand to tug on Asami's blouse, who let out a yelp at the droplets that landed on her chest. Her squirming quickly turned into a sigh when Korra pressed their lips together.  Their mouths slid slowly against each other, tongues meeting every so often  in what could only be described as bliss. The Avatar inhaled a deep, jasmine scented breath before reluctantly letting Asami go. "I'm sorry, I've just been dying to kiss you again."   
  
The heiress leaned back in and kissed the bender for a little while longer. "You don't ever have to apologize for kissing me." She pecked Korra's lips one more time. "C'mon let's get you back into bed you look exhausted."   
  
↔️↔️↔️  
  
  
Getting Korra from the bathroom back to her bedroom was much easier after the healing session. She was exhausted, but this time her body didn't make walking as such a daunting task.   
  
She urged Asami to stay one more time and the heiress couldn't say no to those pleading eyes. Her heart broke a little at the way Korra almost seemed scared to sleep. It didn't take long for her to surrender though, after a few sleepy kisses Korra curled up against her chest and shut her eyes. The woman who saved her from a gang of thugs, had her fingers twisted so tightly in Asami's shirt it threatened to rip.  
  
An hour or two passed and Asami was still perfectly content with stroking Korra's hair and warding off any terrors that threatened her sleep. She probably pressed her lips against the tensed brow a hundred times by now, but it didn't stop her from doing it once more.   
  
Three soft knocks echoed against the sliding door, before it moved on its track. Tenzin walked in quietly and shut the door at the sight of Asami's index finger pressed against her lips. His face was crimson and his eyes darted anywhere, but at the heiress extracting herself from Korra's limbs.  
  
He looked from one woman to the other quickly before his eyes settled on Asami. "Tomorrow, you have to come with me to city hall."   
  
The heiress's eyes grew wide. "To the council?! They'll eat me alive."   
  
Tenzin was shaking his head, "we're going to meet with Lin in private, work out a way for you to explain your story to the council and the public. Hopefully if we're successful, you can help us bring down the Equalists and maybe even get your company back.   
  
Asami perked up at the mention of Future Industries. "They haven't dissolved my father's business yet?"   
  
Korra moaned in her sleep and curled up into a tighter ball. Tenzin and Asami both eyed her for a moment until she stilled. The airbender shook his head, "With Cabbage Corp under inquiry as well, dissolving Future Industries would be terrible for the economy. It's currently being run by its advisors under government supervision."  
  
Asami felt a little more hopeful about the situation. Maybe her mistakes wouldn't be the end of the life she lived before the her father's arrest. The heiress nodded carefully, sneaking another glance at the sleeping Avatar. She'd do anything to right her wrongs and take down the people who stole her father and traumatized Korra. She looked more like a troubled child than the world's most powerful bender. Anger started to replace the guilt in Asami's heart, "When do we leave?" 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and questions always welcome.


End file.
